Nearer, My God, To Thee
by Macarousse
Summary: Et si on réécrivait la tragédie, pour les Nations cette fois. L'issue serait certes la même. UA : Titanic.
1. Ne les lâche pas

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Oui, faudrait que j'arrête de me lancer dans plein de trucs différents, mais là, j'ai pas pu résister, trop inspirée. **

**Je m'explique. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, un doujin a été créé avec Hetalia, sur le Titanic. C'était tellement magnifique que j'ai chialé sa race devant, mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer, moi aussi, de transférer les Nations sur ce bateau. Ce ne sera pas une fic nian-nian cul cul où truc court après machin pendant 10 chapitres, mais plutôt des bribes du film, réécrites pour les personnages d'Hetalia. **

**Pour l'instant, j'ai 6 scènes de décidées, mais je compte pas m'arrêter à 6, donc tant que j'ai pas l'idée, libre à vous de proposer une des scènes, même si c'est un bout de quelques secondes. Ce film est assez gros quand même 8D **

**Cette première scène, c'est direct inspiré du dit doujin que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube. Je m'excuse donc d'avance à la personne à qui j'ai piqué l'idée, même si je doute qu'elle passe ici, m'enfin. Et les personnages, c'est à Himaruya, l'univers à James Cameron ~ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note : Précision, noms humains utilisés, ici, Snäll, c'est Ladonia :'D**

* * *

><p>Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, à ça. Et pourtant, inexorablement, le pont penchait dangereusement, les faisant trébucher, amusant les quelques enfants encore insouciants du danger, qui se laissaient glisser sur la pente. Mais lui, ça ne l'amusait pas, ça lui faisait plutôt peur, ce bateau qui s'enfonçait dans les méandres de l'océan Atlantique. Les gens se pressaient autour de lui, dissimulant à peine leur inquiétude et leur empressement derrière ce masque d'indifférence et de soit disant détachement propre aux aristocrates. Le nez levé, les bonnes femmes fardées et engoncées dans leur gilet de sauvetage lorgnaient les canots, jugeaient leur confort et s'inquiétaient de leurs possessions futiles.<p>

S'il le pouvait, Tino leur foutrait des baffes, à ces femmes. Mais il s'inquiétait plutôt de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, tenant Peter par le bras, bousculant les badauds qui se pressaient près des canots. Berwald, derrière lui, portait Snäll comme un sac à patates, le petit ne marchant pas assez vite au goût du suédois. Tino jetait souvent des regards en arrière, pour s'assurer qu'ils le suivaient encore. Malgré l'interdiction aux hommes de monter dans les canots, le finlandais tenait à sauver ses deux petits. Les faire monter dans un de ces bateaux, leur accorder la chance de survivre à la catastrophe qui se produisait sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Arrivé près du parapet, Tino poussa Peter devant lui, le mettant à l'abri de ces hommes qui criaient à l'injustice, d'autres qui poussaient leurs fiancées en pleurs dans les canots. Tino grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il voulait faire de même, jeter ses petits dans le bateau, qu'ils survivent. Mais l'idée même de se séparer d'eux lui serrait le cœur. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Il renifla et reprit contenance, le cœur lourd, il leva les yeux vers Berwald, qui avait déposé Snäll au sol. Les deux garçonnets regardaient les adultes sans comprendre. _Pourquoi ils ne montaient pas simplement dans le bateau._

Puis, Berwald sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le posa sur la tête de Tino, avant de l'affubler d'un châle piqué certainement à une femme dans la foule. Incrédule, le finlandais le laissa faire, le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il ne comprit que quand Berwald ouvrit la bouche, s'adressant à un des officiers de bord dans son anglais approximatif.

« 'ci ! Y'core 'ne f'mme et des 'nfants ! »

Son cœur rata un battement, la bouche ouverte dans une protestation muette, Tino fut entrainé vers le canot. Les yeux fixés sur Berwald, il fut installé sur l'un des bancs de bois, au milieu de toutes ses femmes éplorées, le nez dans leur mouchoir, qui sanglotaient en regardant leur mari, père, fiancé ou frère, parmi les rangs des hommes encore sur le pont. Ce n'est que quand on lui posa Peter sur les genoux que Tino réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

« Berwald ! Non ! » cria-t-il, tentant de sortir du bateau

Le suédois l'attrapa par les épaules et le fit se rasseoir, remettant Peter sur ses genoux. Il donna une couverture à Snäll, assis à côté, et se tourna vers Tino. Un sourire bienveillant ornait son visage d'ordinaire si fermé. Il se redressa et s'éloigna du bord, alors que les officiers amorcaient la descente. Tino déposa Peter à côté de lui et se releva, la main tendue vers le suédois.

« Berwald ! Pourquoi ? Ne fais pas ça ! Monte ! Vite !

_ L'f'mmes et l'fants d'bord, T'no. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Tino pris la main de Berwald, essayant de l'attirer à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait du règlement, le canot n'était même pas plein ! Il y avait bien de la place pour lui après tout. Snäll et Peter, les yeux ronds, ne comprenaient pas.

« … Papa ne vient pas ? fit Peter d'une voix blanche

_ Nh.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens pas ? Hein ? brailla Snäll, qui lui, commençait à comprendre

_ Y'a un 'utre c'not p'ur les p'pas. On s's'pare p'ur un p'tit m'ment, j'ste un p'tit m'ment. »

Tino tendait le bras, se raccrochait à cette main froide qu'était celle du suédois, tandis que le bateau descendait lentement. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à une vitesse folle, alors que Berwald lui souriait tristement, à lui, et aux deux garçons qui le regardaient, ahuris.

« N'les l'ches p's, T'no. » dit Berwald, alors que le bateau descendait encore, et qu'il lâchait la main du finlandais presque debout dans le canot

Tino se rassit, serrant Snäll et Peter contre lui, il laissa échapper des sanglots incontrôlés, les yeux rivés dans ceux du suédois qu'il ne reverrait jamais, et qui venait de les sauver tous les trois.


	2. Siffle, autant que tu peux

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~ **

**Et oui, déjà un nouveau, je m'améliore hein ? /PAN**

**Bon, je ne vais pas réexpliquer ce qu'il y a d'écrit au premier chapitre, je vais vous laisser le loisir de lire. Je trouve Eli un peu OOC mais bon...**

**Note : noms humains, Nataniel pour Iceland, Aleksander pour Norway (piqué à erikadu19)**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Elle avait si froid, si froid qu'elle ne sentait plus ses orteils, ni même ses pieds. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé et sans nuages, elle comptait les étoiles en chantonnant doucement, de la fumée s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres violacées. Elle n'entendait plus les gens s'agiter autour d'elle, juste le bruit de l'eau malmenant les naufragés éparpillés dans l'océan. Elle serrait la main de Gilbert dans la sienne, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée qui la raccrochait à la vie. Cette main froide l'empêchait de s'endormir, là, sur cette porte brisée flottant sur l'eau.<p>

Il lui avait juré que les bateaux reviendraient les chercher, il était intimement persuadé que, tous les deux, ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, peut-être même des heures, elle n'en savait rien, et elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce froid, ce froid si prenant, qui l'entourait, perçait sa peau à vif, rendait chaque inspiration plus difficile que la précédente.

Avant, ce n'était que des cris et des pleurs, tout autour. Tous, ils nageaient, battaient des pieds et appelaient au secours. Les cadavres étaient dépouillés de leur gilet de sauvetage, ceux qui n'en avaient pas paniquaient, s'appuyant sur ceux qui en possédaient un. Elizabeta avait de la chance d'être avec Gilbert. Le prussien avait su leur trouver cette porte, un peu à l'écart du reste des passagers. Allongée sur ce panneau de bois, Gilbert agrippé à ses côtés, elle attendait, des secours, une rédemption, une aide, qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Les cris et les supplications s'étaient tus, le silence s'était peu à peu fait autour d'eux. On n'entendait même plus le sifflet de Nataniel, qui tentait vainement de ramener le calme et d'attirer comme les autres l'attention des canots. Elizabeta se demanda un instant pourquoi les gens se taisaient, mais elle chassa cette pensée macabre, ne voulant pas se résoudre à admettre la réalité. Puis, une lumière vive attira son attention. Une lanterne. Un canot. Du secours.

« Y'a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ? Est-ce quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Un faible sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle se retourna vivement et agita la main qui serrait celle de Gilbert. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit le visage fermé et blanc comme la mort du prussien.

« Gilbert ? Gil… Gil, les canots, ils sont là, ils viennent nous chercher… Gilbert ! »

Elle le secoua sans ménagement, des larmes commençaient à obstruer sa vue. Telle une poupée de porcelaine, Gilbert ne bougeait pas, n'esquissait pas un sourire, ne fronçait pas des sourcils, rien. Il gardait ce masque impassible, ce manque d'expression qui ne lui allait pas du tout, donnant l'impression qu'il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« GILBERT ! »

Elizabeta s'était mise à lui crier dessus, d'une voix rauque et affaiblie par le froid, comme si élever la voix suffisait à réveiller cet être mort de froid qu'elle tenait toujours fermement. Elle le frappa même, comme si une gifle pouvait le sortir de cet état léthargique. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle ne voulait pas s'y résoudre. Et pourtant. La voix de l'officier de bord s'éloignait, avec le canot, avec sa seule chance de survie.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Gilbert. Adieu… »

Disant ces mots, Elizabeta embrassa la main froide de l'albinos et écarta les doigts rigidifiés qui enserraient les siens. Elle le lâcha, et regarda le corps s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de l'océan, inexorablement entraîné vers le fond, sa main blanche semblait tendue vers elle dans un appel muet et inconscient.

Relevant la tête vers le canot qui s'en allait, elle leur cria après, les hélant, essayant d'attirer l'attention vers elle. Mais rien à faire, ils s'éloignaient, la lumière filait sur l'océan, la laissant seule au milieu des corps de tous ces gens.

« Y'a-t-il quelqu'un de vivant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Mais bien sûr qu'elle les entendait ! C'était eux les sourds là. Enervée, elle plongea dans l'eau froide, retenue par son gilet de sauvetage bien trop grand pour elle. Tremblant comme une feuille, elle se mit à nager, s'agitant dans cette eau glacée qui lui mordait la peau, lui faisant mal, comme si des milliers de couteaux la poignardaient tous en même temps. Avançant difficilement, elle s'accrocha à la chaise de bois à laquelle s'agrippait Nataniel, blanc comme la neige, le visage aussi figé que celui de Gilbert, sifflet en bouche. Elle eut un pincement au cœur et lui arracha le petit bout de ferraille avant de souffler dedans, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, sa vie dépendait de ce sifflement aigu qu'elle produisait.

« Faites demi-tour ! »

Ca fonctionnait, la lumière se dirigea vers elle, l'éblouissant. Elle siffla, encore et encore, s'épuisant les poumons, on n'entendait plus qu'elle et ses sifflements, tandis que le canot s'approchait d'elle. Ce n'était pas gagné tant qu'ils n'étaient pas à sa hauteur.

Une fois que le bateau fut suffisamment près, elle lâcha la chaise, s'approchant de la coque blanche. Elle croisa le regard bleu glacé d'Aleksander, avant qu'elle ne soit remontée de force dans le bateau par un autre blond. Tino lui passa une couverture autour des épaules, s'inquiétant de son état. Elle ne répondit pas, et leva les yeux vers le norvégien qui tenait sa lanterne, braquée sur le corps gelé de son frère. Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de prononcer un quelconque mot de réconfort, elle-même bouleversée. Elizabeta tendit une main ouverte à Aleksander, au creux de sa paume, le sifflet en métal.

Puis, elle s'allongea sur le bois froid du canot, répétant cette chanson que Gilbert lui susurrait sur le pont du navire qu'il avait rejoint au fond de l'eau.

_« Viens Joséphine,_

_Dans ma machine,_

_Qui vole, s'envole,_

_Comme une folle… »_


	3. Emmène moi loin

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Déjà, merci à celles qui m'ont lue et laissé des reviews, ça fait plaiiiiz 8D**

**Ensuite, cette scénette est moins longue que les deux dernières... Disons que dans le film, y'a très peu de détails, et que, j'aime pas détailler ce genre de scènes, comprenez |D**

**Et encore et toujours, les noms humains, avec Aleksander pour Norvège (erikadu19) et Johan pour Danemark (Celaniel99).**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« Et où je vous emmène, très cher ? »<p>

Le danois souriait d'un air goguenard, fier de sa petite boutade. Assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, Aleksander le regardait s'amuser avec le klaxon, jouant les chauffeurs. Mais il n'était pas crédible, comme chauffeur de première classe, avec sa redingote salie par la course effrénée qu'ils venaient de faire, ses cheveux indomptables se dressant fièrement sur le haut de son crâne. Son grand sourire de parfait idiot en plus, et vous aviez là l'archétype du nouveau riche qui ne sait pas se tenir. Ne lui déplaise.

Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Le plus bel exemple, c'était eux. Un froid être tout de glace face au foyer brûlant qu'était l'étreinte du danois. Un mélange des plus chaotiques, et pourtant, ils savaient faire preuve d'une douceur touchante, s'effleurant du regard aussi brièvement qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. D'ailleurs, ils avaient élu domicile dans son ventre, les papillons. Ils essayaient de prendre leur envol à chaque baiser volé, à chaque main tendue, à chaque sourire arraché.

« Dans les étoiles. » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du blond

Après cette déclaration, déjà inattendue de la part du norvégien, le danois n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait tiré en arrière à travers la lucarne ouverte, pour s'affaler sur la banquette arrière, à moitié enlacé par Aleksander. Celui-ci n'avait plus l'air aussi glacial que d'habitude, une légère teinte rosée colorant ses joues, pas déformées pour si peu par un sourire qui n'étirait pas ses lèvres. Johan ricana, amusé par la manœuvre, et confortablement installé, qui plus est.

Les doigts du norvégien parcourant ses joues, effleurant sa peau, laissant une impression de fraicheur après leur passage, eurent raison de sa flemme. Johan se redressa et attira à lui son, son quoi d'ailleurs ? Amant ? Amoureux ? Ces termes ne correspondaient en rien à Aleksander, ni à ce qui les liait tous les deux. Les doigts entrelacés, chacun partait à la découverte de l'autre, commençant par la douce chaleur de leur langue respective, dansant avec leur homologue dans une valse sans fin où il n'y avait aucun mauvais pas ou gros orteil écrasé.

Puis, les mains se lâchèrent, préférant partir à la rencontre d'autres vallées, d'autres montagnes, d'autres sensations apportées par l'autre. Des soupirs s'échappaient de leurs lèvres ouvertes, on aurait à peine pu les distinguer, au milieu du concert offert par le mélange de leurs respirations rauques et saccadés. Leurs visages avaient perdus leurs expressions et leurs couleurs habituelles, s'empourprant parfois, se crispant avant de se détendre dans un nouveau soupir.

Les ongles griffaient le cuir rouge de la banquette, avant de se planter dans des omoplates laissés à nus, laissant moult marques rouges sur la peau qu'ils avaient blanche tous les deux. Parfois même, l'émail étincelant des dents rencontrait la chair offerte du cou, ou de toute autre partie de leur anatomie, dans une morsure douce, ou simplement dans l'urgence d'étouffer un gémissement plus fort que les autres, qui pourrait trahir leur présence en ces lieux qu'ils n'avaient décemment pas le droit d'occuper de la sorte.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en fichaient. A eux deux, dans leur petite bulle de chair et de sang, ils étaient les rois du monde, les rois de leur monde. Dans l'univers d'Aleksander, à cet instant, seul Johan comptait, et réciproquement. Il pouvait y avoir une tornade, une émeute, un incendie, l'apocalypse, qu'ils n'auraient pas crevé leur bulle pour se sauver. L'un complétait l'autre, et c'était bien ainsi, pourquoi les en déranger, hein ?

Les vitres de la voiture, teintées de buées, laissaient deviner ce qu'il s'était produit dans la précaire intimité qu'offrait la banquette de cuir rouge. Le bout du doigt posé sur les lèvres, Francis actionna la poignée et ouvrit violemment la porte, criant qu'ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Mais rien. Il n'y avait rien là qu'une voiture vide, encore moite, de laquelle s'échappait l'odeur pesante du péché de chair, le cuir imprégné de leurs ébats, encore chaud au toucher. Sur la vitre arrière, une unique trace dans la buée, celle d'une main qui aurait glissé après s'être écrasée contre la paroi. Eclairant le tout de sa lampe torche, Francis souriait d'un air entendu à l'anglais, qui se contenta de lui asséner une tape sur le crâne, avant de retourner à son poste à la vigie, suivit du français, et aucun des deux ne remarqua le ricanement d'un blond aux mèches folles, s'enfuyant en direction opposé au bras de son aimé.


	4. Ecoute les radoter

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Hop hop hop, pour une fois, un chapitre pas dégoulinant 8D **

**Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, hein. A part que, comme d'hab, noms humains, officiels pour les officiels. Fai Tao, c'est Hong Kong (piqué à Kana), Aleksander, c'est Norvège (piqué à erikadu19), Johan, c'est Danemark (piqué à Celaniel99), Nataniel et Snäll, c'est respectivement Islande et Ladonia (piqué... à moi-même /PAN 8D).**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Engoncé dans un costume noir, que Tino avait insisté pour lui prêter, disant que ses frusques de pauvre de troisième classe feraient tâche, Fai se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise, gauche, même. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se tenir, comment se comporter, et il se trouvait là, au beau milieu du hall, l'air hagard, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un qu'il connaissait dans ce panaché de redingotes noires et de robes chics, de châles perlés et de dentelle finement ouvragée.<p>

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, il ne faisait pas plus tache que ça, dans cette foule de gens riches. Le costume lui saillait à merveille, peut-être était-il un peu trop court au niveau des chevilles, sans nul doute qu'il irait aux fraises une fois assis. Seuls ses cheveux un peu rebelles, qui avaient résisté au peigne de Tino, pouvaient éventuellement trahir sa non-appartenance à l'aristocratie, ainsi que son attitude de paumé.

Avec soulagement, il repéra une chevelure argentée dans les escaliers. Il s'appuya nonchalamment à la rampe, faisant comme s'il était très à l'aise et sûr de lui, dans cet accoutrement de pingouin. Une main blanche se posa sur son épaule, il leva les yeux. Nataniel lui adressa un léger sourire, qui se voulait rassurant. Lui aussi attifé d'un de ces costumes de soirée, il avait opté pour un complet de velours marron, avec un nœud blanc, le même qu'il avait porté toute la journée, ou alors une copie conforme.

Le jeune hongkongais emboîta le pas de l'islandais, lui-même suivait son frère, au bras d'un grand blond aux cheveux encore plus rebelles que ceux de Fai. Il sentit alors quelqu'un l'attraper par la manche. Il se tourna et croisa le regard enjoué de Tino, qui lui souriait d'un air bienveillant.

« Pas trop inquiet ?

_ Non… Enfin…

_ Ne vous en faites pas, prétendez que vous avez une mine d'or et vous entrez au club.

_ Ah…

_ Oh, vous ne connaissez pas tout le monde, j'imagine.

_ Non. Pas vraiment, genre.

_ Là, c'est Johan Andersen, le compagnon du frère de Nataniel, il a des investissements partout dans la recherche. Lui, c'est Berwald Oxenstierna, il est propriétaire d'une grande chaine de magasins de meubles, Elizabeta Herdevary, héritière des Herdevary, un peu violente, Kiku Honda, c'est le concepteur de ce bateau, pas très loquace, Lili et Vash Zwingli, possèdent la plus grosse entreprise au monde de chocolats, ne parlez pas directement à Lili, Vash désapprouverait. Enfin, Ivan Braginski, il contrôle la plupart des ressources de gaz russes. Je crois que c'est tout… Ah, Peter et Snäll, les fils adoptifs de Berwald, ils sont un peu turbulents, mais adorables, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Adorables… Oui… Et… Hem… Vous ?

_ Hu ? Ah, moi je gère une firme de jouets. Et Aleksander, c'est le détenteur du marché du saumon, Nataniel est encore trop jeune pour faire des affaires.

_ Charmant…

_ Mais ça rapporte.

_ J'imagine. »

Sur ces explications très intéressantes, ou plutôt, pratiques pour occuper l'esprit du hongkongais, ils arrivèrent devant une table ovale, richement décorée, avec de la vaisselle de porcelaine, et pas de la gnognotte, c'était certain. Fai s'assit à côté de Nataniel, ignorant le regard glacé que lui lançait le frère de celui-ci. Il contempla d'un air interdit les dizaines de couverts qui s'étalaient devant lui, là, il aurait bien aimé que Yao le force à manger avec des baguettes, ça aurait été plus simple.

« De l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. » lui chuchota Tino, avec un petit sourire entendu

Fai le remercia d'un signe de tête, et osa lever les yeux vers le reste de la tablée. Elizabeta, Kiku et Ivan étaient plongés dans une discussion animée sur le paquebot, Peter et Snäll jouaient à un quelconque jeu planqué sur leurs genoux, Tino s'extasiait sur leur jeu, Nataniel tripotait machinalement le bout de la nappe, tandis que les trois autres nordiques fixaient Fai, comme s'il était débarqué d'une autre planète et qu'il représentait un danger certain dont il fallait évaluer l'intensité. Aleksander était le pire, il avait l'air de le prendre pour un insecte, un insecte qu'il voulait écraser au plus vite, le faire craquer sous sa chaussure de cuir immaculée.

Tous les éléments étaient donc réunis pour passer une très agréable soirée. Fai fit mine de ne pas se soucier des paires d'yeux braquées sur lui et engagea la discussion en refilant un briquet à Johan, qui cherchait à allumer une cigarette. Tino rebondit sur ça pour raconter une anecdote tout à fait cocasse sur des billets brûlés dans un poêle. Fai déglutit, ils riaient, pour des sous envolés… Avec une somme pareille, il aurait vécu pendant des mois. Il adressa un regard à Nataniel, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, lui aussi. Une idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit du hongkongais, et il décida de prendre son mal en patience, acceptant même le caviar à l'air étrange qu'on lui proposait.

« Et vous, monsieur…

_ Tao. Fai Tao.

_ C'est cela. Vous faites quoi ? A part vagabonder là où vous ne devriez pas être… demanda Aleksander, cachant à peine son mépris

_ Je dessine. Je vis au jour le jour. Genre, je profite de la vie, moi. répliqua l'asiatique, appuyant délibérément sur le mot « moi »

_ Et vous trouvez cela amusant, j'imagine.

_ Oui monsieur. La vie, c'genre, un don. Alors genre, faut pas le gâcher, chaque jour compte. »

Sa dernière réplique fit l'unanimité, ou presque, le norvégien le fusillait toujours du regard. Mais peut lui importait, il avait fait sensation chez les autres culs bénis, qui levaient leur verre à cette philosophie qu'ils découvraient. Nataniel, surtout, avait l'air de l'approuver, lui qui s'était plaint que sa vie ne ressemblait qu'à un cycle sans fin de soirées mondaines et de cotillons, de musiques au violons et de sourires faux, de courtisanes et de politesses hypocrites et crispées.

Les hommes se levèrent, pour aller fumer et boire du brandy, parler affaires. Nataniel ne les suivait pas, considéré par tous ces hommes sûrs de leur entreprise. Fai fit mine de partir, ayant compris que sa présence en ces lieux de luxe, dans ce que Tino appelait la « fosse aux serpents », n'était plus appréciée. Il serra la main de Nataniel, dans un au revoir feint, cachant, entre ses doigts, une feuille de papier jaune, qu'il glissa dans la main froide de l'islandais. Puis il se retourna, l'air innocent, les mains dans les poches, il s'éloigna, la tête haute, dans ce costume, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être déguisé. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, lui, il savait, ce qu'était une vraie fête.


	5. Accroche toi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**C'était pas simple, cette fois... Disons que j'ai pas choisi la meilleure scène pour faire du drama, hein 8D**

**Et pas de nordiques cette fois, ça vous étonne avouez ! ... En fait si... Guess where they are 8'D**

**Et bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« Accroche-toi ! »<p>

Lovino entendait partout autour de lui les gens crier, dans de diverses suppliques à l'attention de leurs proches, chacun essayant de sauver sa peau, et celle de ceux qu'il aimait. Lovino avait réussi à atteindre la poupe, ouvrant le chemin pour Bela et son frère. Les trois jeunes gens s'accrochaient désespérément à la rambarde, leurs mains humides glissaient sur le métal blanc et froid. D'un œil inquiet, l'italien surveillait que la belge tenait toujours. Fermement tenue par le grand néerlandais à côté de lui, elle ne risquait pas de tomber, enfin, c'est ce que pensait Lovino.

La poupe remontait, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait, de ça. Mais c'était bien réel, cette masse de plusieurs milliers de tonnes qui s'élevait dans le ciel, tel un géant s'enfonçant doucement dans l'immensité noire de l'océan. Fasciné par cette horreur, Lovino ne pouvait détacher son regard du pont, observant les gens lâcher prise, s'écraser contre les barrières dans d'horribles craquements à vous donner la nausée, des hommes sautaient de toute hauteur, s'élançant dans le vide de l'océan.

Regardant de l'autre côté, il remarqua trois jeunes hommes, vêtus de redingotes typiques des première classe, en train de grimper de l'autre côté de la barrière, les deux plus grands aidant le petit. Lovino les considéra un instant, avant d'admettre qu'ils avaient eu une bonne idée en passant de l'autre côté. Au vu de l'inclinaison du bateau, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Se hissant sur ses bras, l'italien enjamba la barrière de métal, imitant les autres, incitant Bela et son frère à faire de même. Il se tenait fermement à la poupe, les yeux rivés vers le vide en dessous de lui. Il leva alors les yeux vers les taches sombres qu'on pouvait encore distinguer, à la lueur des lumières encore allumées de l'énorme paquebot. Au loin, là-bas, il espérait que son frère s'était fait une place dans un des canots. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la mort d'Antonio, et il ne voulait même pas songer à l'éventualité qu'il ait passé l'arme à gauche lui aussi.

« Lovino… Fais attention… » fit Bela, accrochée désespérément au néerlandais

Elle le regardait d'un œil inquiet, pas rassurée pour un sou. Lovino lui fit un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, mais la panique commençait à le prendre à la gorge. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, comme le reste de son corps, le froid mordait ses doigts, l'engourdissant tant et si bien qu'il finit par se sentir glisser dangereusement.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, les battements résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une litanie doucereuse. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, ses pieds glissèrent le long de la coque, ne laissant plus que ses mains pour unique prise, comme unique rattachement à la vie. Bela couina de peur, tendant une main tremblante pour saisir celle de Lovino. Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand il vit ses doigts s'écarter pour finalement lâcher la barrière.

Un hurlement aigu mourut dans sa gorge, s'ajoutant à celui de la belge, à ceux de tous les passagers paniqués, de tous ceux qui tombaient comme lui, comme des mouches inexorablement attirés par le fond de l'océan. Lovino n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux pour se préparer au choc de l'impact avec la surface glacée, il heurta violemment une des pales de l'hélice gauche. Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'une sourde douleur traversait tout son corps, tourbillonnant tel un pantin dans le vide avant de s'écraser dans l'eau.

Le gilet de sauvetage tâché de rouge empêcha le corps de l'italien de couler à pic comme une pierre, mais c'était inutile. Il était mort avant d'avoir touché l'eau. La dernière chose qu'il aurait vue, c'était le visage terrifié de Bela s'éloigner de lui.


	6. Envole toi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Hohoho, je m'impressionne par mon inspiration *s'auto shoot*. Bref bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est... Pitié, ne me lancez pas de cailloux, j'suis nulle en romantisme D8 *vraiment***

**Bela, c'est Belgique, aussi. Dans le doute 8D**

* * *

><p>Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa chevelure auburn, chatouillant ses oreilles et sa nuque mise à nu. Les sourcils froncés, son regard d'ambre était plongé dans la contemplation de l'étendue bleutée emplissant l'horizon face à lui. L'astre du jour était en train de laisser place à la nuit noire, et les étoiles commençaient déjà à envahir le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Une brise fraiche caressait ses joues tannées par le soleil d'Italie.<p>

Le cadavre de la tomate qu'il mordait à pleines dents quelques secondes auparavant commençait à l'encombrer. Il finit par jeter à la mer ce dernier morceau du fruit qui constituait son péché mignon. Soupirant, il s'appuya négligemment sur le garde-fou de la proue du paquebot, se perdant dans l'observation des vagues se brisant contre la coque sombre qui fendait l'océan.

« Lovino… »

Le dit Lovino se retourna vivement au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Bela se tenait derrière lui, ses mains serrant son tablier de lin blanc, recouvrant sa jupe d'un marron sombre. Ses cheveux blonds comme la paille étaient retenus par un ruban vert, emmêlés néanmoins par le vent du soir. Un sourire franc étirait ses lèvres rosées, et elle s'approcha de lui, ses talons claquant contre le sol.

Les traits de l'italien s'adoucirent, elle avait le don de lui faire défroncer les sourcils, la belge. Il lui tendit une main, un sourire sur le visage, lui aussi. Elle posa sa paume dans la sienne, l'interrogeant du regard. Lovino l'attira vers lui, la faisant grimper sur le parapet. Hésitante, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais, très vite, la poigne rassurante de l'italien l'incita à le suivre près du bord.

« Tu me fais confiance, Bela ?

_ … Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Bela, dubitative, se laissa entrainer à l'avant, à la pointe de ce géant de métal glissant sur l'océan. Lovino passa derrière elle et l'enserra par la taille, l'incitant à grimper sur le garde-fou. Elle s'accrocha à Lovino, et s'exécuta quand il lui intima de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit l'italien bouger derrière elle, puis, il attrapa ses mains, entortilla ses doigts avec les siens, desserrant sa prise. Il lui écarta les bras en croix, sans se formaliser un instant du châle qui venait lui chatouiller le nez. Une fois assuré qu'elle tiendrait la position, il la tint par la taille et l'aida à se redresser un peu.

« Ouvres les yeux. »

Obéissante, Bela ouvrit les yeux, et ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise face au spectacle face à elle. L'océan, il n'y avait que l'océan à perte de vue, et elle, là, au-dessus de l'eau, ne voyait même plus la coque de l'imposant bateau, se sentait comme un oiseau, fonçant contre le vent froid. La bise salée n'était même pas une tâche au tableau, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas devant un tableau particulièrement réaliste d'un coucher de soleil sur l'Atlantique Nord. Le bruit de l'eau fendue par le bateau, des cheminées derrière eux crachant une fumée sombre, ce n'était que des instruments jouant la douce mélodie de son envol vers la félicité, vers une joie telle que son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression qu'il voulait s'enfuir.

« Je vole ! Lovino ! Je vole ! » s'écria-t-elle, riant à gorge déployée

C'était vraiment le mot. La sensation de voler, d'être libre, c'était ça que Lovino cherchait à lui montrer en la faisant grimper là. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, dans les bras de l'italien qui l'aidait à s'envoler toujours plus haut. Elle aurait voulu s'élancer dans le vide et plonger dans l'eau qui l'attirait par sa beauté scintillante, mais l'étreinte de Lovino lui plaisait encore plus, et elle ne trembla même pas quand les mains de l'italien remontèrent le long de ses bras, venant attraper ses mains.

« Viens, Joséphine

Dans ma machine qui vole,

Qui vole, s'envole,

Comme une folle… »

Lovino, tenant toujours les mains de la belge, l'enlaça tendrement, puis la fit descendre de son perchoir, délicatement, comme si elle était faite d'une porcelaine fine qu'il fallait manier avec la délicatesse d'un peintre. L'ambre rencontra l'émeraude, et, lentement, les couleurs disparurent, cachées derrière la barrière que constituaient leurs paupières, alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient pour la première fois, dans un baiser d'abord chaste et doux comme une caresse, avant que, emportés dans leur fièvre amoureuse, ils n'approfondissent le contact, découvrant la félicité d'un amour partagé.

Et, devant eux, le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, assombrissant le ciel, que les étoiles envahissaient petit à petit. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la nuit tomber, trop épris l'un de l'autre, trop occupés à se regarder et à se fondre dans des baisers interrompus seulement par le besoin vital d'un peu d'oxygène. Ils se fichaient de tout le reste, même s'ils auraient dû profiter des derniers rayons du jour.

_Puisqu'on le sait tous, c'était la dernière fois que le paquebot de rêve voyait le soleil._


	7. Sauve le

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

**Aluuuurs. Ce passage est juste RIQUIQUI. Passke dans le film, déjà, c'est même pas une minute, je crois. Enfin j'sais plus. Mais j'avais envie de le faire. Donc, starring Islande (Nataniel), Hong Kong (Fai), Kugelmugel (Hans) et Autriche (Roderich).**

**Et merci à xNokiko pour le prénom de Kugel et le coup de pouce avec le boche ~**

* * *

><p>« Par ici ! L'eau arrive par là ! »<p>

Ils courraient, à perdre haleine, dans les couloirs sombres de la future épave, essayant de s'y retrouver dans cette semi-obscurité causée par des lumières vacillantes, alors que les plombs menaçaient de sauter d'un instant à l'autre. Leurs pieds glissaient sur le sol humide, l'eau s'infiltrait de partout, passant à travers les portes étanches, le niveau montait, et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter cette macabre progression.

Le labyrinthe des couloirs de la troisième classe n'en finissait pas, le cœur tambourinant de peur, ils courraient, dans l'espoir de trouver un escalier ouvert, pour s'enfuir vers la surface, quitter cette tombe d'acier s'enfonçant inexorablement dans l'océan. Pour eux, plus rien ne comptait que de retrouver l'air libre, ensemble. Au détour d'un couloir, un cri attira l'attention de l'islandais, qui s'arrêta dans sa course.

« Hilfe ! Hilfe mir bitte ! Vati ! »

Un petit garçon, apeuré, appuyé contre le mur de bois, regardait l'eau avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Un béret rouge était posé sur son crâne, deux longues tresses dépassaient, détrempées, tombant sur ses genoux. De grands yeux violets les suppliaient, il tremblait comme une feuille, terrorisé par ce flot qui lui arrivait déjà à mi-cuisse. Des larmes creusaient son visage poupin, témoignant de la peur qui l'habitait.

Fai le tira en arrière, vite, ils devaient s'enfuir, à tout prix, la porte au fond du couloir, à côté de laquelle se trouvait l'enfant, menaçait de céder à tout instant, à signer leur arrêt de mort sous des trombes d'eau glacée. Nataniel désigna l'enfant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser, il s'approcha de lui, malgré la main sur son poignet qui l'incitait à s'en aller. Fai le lâcha et accourut alors vers le petit, il voulait bien qu'ils l'embarquent, mais vite. Malgré les cris de terreur de l'enfant, appelant après son père, il le prit sur son épaule et repartit en arrière, ralenti par le poids du gamin pétrifié d'horreur.

« Gib mir mein Kind ! Hans ! Komm hier ! » (*)

Un homme, brun, avec des yeux aussi violet que ceux de l'enfant, affublé d'une longue veste d'hiver, tenant une valise marron à la main, les toisait d'un regard mauvais. Il les accusait clairement d'avoir enlevé ce qui semblait être son fils. Fai soupesa l'enfant, avant que l'autre ne lui reprenne des bras, serrant contre lui la chair de sa chair. Puis, il couru vers la porte, rattrapant le sac flottant près du mur.

« Non ! Pas par là ! » cria Nataniel, avant que Fai le tire violemment en arrière

En effet, la porte grinçait dangereusement, et l'homme eut à peine le temps de se redresser que déjà le bois craquait, et la porte lâcha. Une marée d'eau se déversa, à une vitesse folle, retenue pendant trop de temps derrière cette maigre barrière. Roderich ouvrit la bouche, son hurlement se perdit dans sa gorge, rejoignant celui de son petit Hans, recroquevillé dans ses bras. Soufflé par la vague, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de prendre sa respiration, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était protéger le petit du torrent.

« Couuuuuuuuuuuuuurs ! » hurlait l'asiatique derrière eux, dans un cri déjà étouffé par le liquide qui s'engouffrait dans les oreilles de l'autrichien

Ses poumons se vidaient à une vitesse folle, sa prise sur Hans se relâchait, alors qu'il tentait de le soulever au-dessus de lui, dans une tentative désespérée de sauver son être cher. Mais, déjà, il n'entendait plus les cris du petit, déjà, il s'était noyé dans les trombes d'eau, assommé par la violence du choc du liquide le percutant avec la force d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. De l'eau, encore et toujours, il n'y avait plus que ça autour de lui, en plus du corps sans vie d'Hans, devenant de plus en plus lourd pour les bras de l'autrichien affaibli et à l'article de la mort. Avec une dernière pensée pour le reste de sa famille, il serra contre lui le cadavre de l'enfant, ses yeux se fermant à tout jamais alors que son esprit se brouillait par manque d'oxygène.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Traduction : "Donnez moi mon enfant ! Hans ! Viens ici !"<em>


	8. Reste avec moi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Que diiiiire. Chapitre qui se veut triste mais qui ne l'est peut-être pas assez à mon goût. Les deux là, j'ai du mal à les mettre en scène, je ne les connais pas assez... Mais ils étaient parfaits pour cette scène, aussi bien ici que dans le doujin.**

**Bref. J'vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture o/**

**Note : Et n'oubliez pas qu'y me reste plein de scènes à faire, donc n'hésitez pas à proposer vos favoris du film, au cas où je n'y aurais pas pensé !**

* * *

><p>Elle sorti une clé de sa poche, sa main tremblante trouva la serrure dans laquelle elle enfonça le petit morceau de métal avant de l'y tourner. Le cliquetis lui indiqua que la porte était ouverte, et elle actionna la poignée. Dans un léger grincement, elle pénétra dans la cabine, faisant signe à Vash de la suivre. Lili avait toujours ce doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Alors que son frère n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son air inquiet.<p>

Peut-être parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet, d'un côté. A contre cœur, il avait laissé Lili s'éloigner des canots. Il aurait voulu avoir la poigne de Berwald, pour la pousser aux côtés de Tino dans cette embarcation salvatrice. Sa petite sœur, son unique famille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il aurait tout simplement pu donner sa vie pour elle. Paradoxalement, il ne pouvait lui résister, à cette fille pas tout à fait femme qui lui accordait ce qu'il considérait comme étant les plus beaux sourires du monde.

« Lili… Tu devrais vraiment remonter, pour essayer d'embarquer dans un –

_ Chut. Je t'ai dit que je ne partirai pas sans toi. On restera ensemble, jusqu'à la fin, grand frère. »

Les traits de Vash se radoucirent. Les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient touché. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Tiraillé entre le désir de rester avec sa petite sœur et celui de l'entraîner de force dans un canot. Mais il n'y a rien qu'il ne pouvait refuser à Lili. Il l'aimait, et lui cédait trop facilement. Cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Malheureusement.

Il la suivit dans la cabine qu'ils occupaient depuis le début du voyage. Le living room était dans un état pitoyable, les meubles renversés dans la panique. Les domestiques s'étaient envolés plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et il faisait aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur. Déjà, les lumières vacillaient, prêtes à s'éteindre. Déjà, le bruit menaçant de l'eau qui montait se rapprochait. Déjà, Vash avait les mains moites de peur.

Cette appréhension de l'horreur, de la fin, du malheur qui s'abattait sur eux, elle le prenait à la gorge, alors qu'il regardait Lili se défaire de son gilet de sauvetage avant de s'asseoir sur son lit à baldaquin de grande classe. Toute cette richesse allait sombrer dans l'océan, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'ils couleraient avec, comme des pierres. Il aurait voulu sauver Lili, encore une fois. Mais quand Lili voulait quelque chose, il lui accordait. C'était tout. Ca a toujours été comme ça, et ça le serait toujours.

Vash prit place sur le matelas grinçant, regardant sa sœur s'y pelotonner, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle lui demandait de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Le suisse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Comme ça lui manquait, ce bon vieux temps. Ce temps où ils étaient tous les deux, chouchoutés par leurs parents, à l'abri de toute la misère du monde. Ce temps où ils n'étaient pas dans un bateau qui prenait l'eau de toutes parts.

« Grand frère….

_ Oui ?

_ Raconte moi une histoire, comme avant, pour que je m'endorme. »

Le blond resta abasourdi un instant, avant de lui sourire. Il défit ses lacets et abandonna ses chaussures sur la moquette rouge avant de s'installer à côté de sa sœur. Il serra délicatement la jeune fille contre lui, une main se perdant dans les cheveux blonds, défaisant le ruban bleu noué sur le côté. Il réfléchit un instant, puis il commença son récit, un conte pour enfants, comme quand elle était petite.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son histoire, ils sentaient le bateau pencher sur le côté, sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Le suisse racontait, d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait que peu, cherchant à faire de ce dernier instant un moment doux, pour que sa sœur ne succombe pas avec de la peur dans les yeux. Lui faire oublier l'horreur qui se tramait au dessus d'eux, lui faire oublier l'eau glacée qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans la chambre, lui faire oublier les cris et les hurlements de terreur des autres passagers. C'était leur bulle, leur moment à eux, leur fin douce et cotonneuse. Lili souriait toujours, et cela lui suffisait. Il aurait voulu lui offrir une berceuse en plus, mais il ne savait pas chanter. Ou alors très mal. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Donc, il se contenta de finir son conte, un conte où la princesse et son prince s'en vont à cheval dans le soleil couchant. Une fin à l'eau de rose, pour une fille frêle comme Lili.

A la fin de son histoire, Vash arrêta de caresser les cheveux de Lili. Il l'observa un instant. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres roses, sa respiration s'était faite régulière et légère, soulevant sa poitrine dans un rythme précis. Elle dormait. Vash sourit à son tour. Elle irait bien. Elle n'aurait pas peur. Pour lui, ça serait différent. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, dans un bruit sourd qui lui filait la nausée.

Il déglutit difficilement et s'allongea à côté de sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras, doucement, comme si c'était une poupée faite de sucre. Le suisse n'était pas réputé pour sa délicatesse, mais pour Lili, il pourrait se transformer en véritable peluche. Une peluche tremblante de peur, attendant la mort avec l'appréhension de celui qui sait que ça ne sera pas le plus beau des voyages.

Vash finit par fermer les yeux, alors que l'eau commençait à mouiller les draps immaculés. Effrayé comme jamais, il raffermit sa prise sur Lili. Tout irait bien pour elle. Elle ne sentirait même pas la vie s'échapper de son corps. Alors que lui sentait l'eau glacée lui mordre la peau, ne pouvait contrôler de violents tremblements, de peur, de froid. Il ne prit même pas sa respiration quand le niveau monta au niveau de son visage. Les yeux hermétiquement clos, il attendit la mort, son esprit s'embrumant en même temps que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau. Dans un dernier réflexe de survie, il fut agité de soubresauts, cherchant de l'air. Il se sentait flotter entre deux eaux, mais le poids déjà mort de Lili le retenait sur le matelas. Avec une dernière pensée pour sa sœur, il sombra dans les méandres d'un sommeil éternel, à tout jamais enfermé dans cette tombe d'acier.


	9. Raconte nous une histoire

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**J'crois que j'ai fait un fail avec l'ordre des chapitres, celui là ne devrait pas se situer après le précédent, après écriture, je me rends compte que c'est le même thème, la même problématique, le même scénario, et ça m'énerve. Dooooonc. Considérez le comme un bonus pour ceux qui aiment pas Vash et Lili ? *lueur d'espoir***

**Le conte que raconte Australie s'appelle "Le retour des fleurs", je l'ai réadapté pour pas plagier le site sur lequel je l'ai trouvé, un conte australien quoi. J'pense que vous pouvez le trouver sur Google ~**

**Noms humains : Ace (Australie, piqué à la joueuse de Boku), Haven (Nouvelle-Zélande, piqué à Atsui-chan sur Camp) et Amy (Wy, je sais plus où je l'ai vu, mais ça lui va bien '-').**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>« Laissez-nous passer ! Il y a encore des femmes et des enfants derrière cette grille ! »<p>

L'australien écoutait l'italien s'égosiller, agitant avec force la grille de fer qui les séparaient du couloir supérieur. Agglutinés dans les escaliers de la troisième classe, les pauvres gens braillaient, appelaient à l'aide, suppliaient les employés de la White Star Line de les laisser partir. De leur laisser une chance de quitter ce bateau de la mort, qu'ils aient une chance de survivre. Ace soupira. Jamais ils ne sortiraient à temps. Déjà, l'eau s'infiltrait sous les portes des cabines les plus basses, déjà, il sentait son cœur se serrer, en même temps que sa prise sur les épaules des deux petits dans ses bras.

Affublés de gilets de sauvetage bien trop grands pour eux, Amy et Haven attendaient sagement, observant les gens s'agiter avec des yeux ronds. Haven n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, Amy, elle, semblait tout à fait au courant de la situation, et tripotait nerveusement le cordon de son gilet. Ace laissa sa main vagabonder dans les boucles cuivrées de la fillette, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et aimable. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, les yeux fixés sur l'italien et l'espagnol qui s'énervaient sur la grille. Haven planta ses prunelles dans celles de l'australien.

« Ace… Tu crois qu'ils vont nous ouvrir ?

_ Oui. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser ici. Ils doivent d'abord faire monter les femmes et les enfants de première classe. Il faut qu'on attende, après, ce sera votre tour.

_ Et toi ? Tu ne montes pas avec nous ?

_ Je n'ai pas le droit. Seuls les femmes et les enfants.

_ Mais c'est pas juste !

_ T'inquiète pas, va. »

Mais Haven commençait déjà à pleurer, les yeux embués, il s'accrochait à la chemise de l'australien, désespérément, sa petite main crispée sur le coton bon marché et usé. Ace lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, non. Mais il ne voulait pas que les deux enfants subissent ça. Il voulait les sauver, cependant l'espoir qui l'habitait commençait à s'évaporer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et qui sentait le sol s'incliner de plus en plus sous ses pieds, il perdait espoir, et se retenait de crier de désespoir, de devenir fou comme ces italiens qui s'écorchaient les poumons à essayer de raisonner les membres de l'équipage. Les enfants d'abord, la folie après.

« Ace.

_ Oui Amy ?

_ Je ne veux pas y aller.

_ Où ça ?

_ Là-haut. Dans les canots. J'veux rester avec toi.

_ Hein ? Hors de question ! Vous allez dans un canot point barre !

_ Non. De toute façon, ils n'ouvrent pas la porte.

_ Ils l'ouvriront ! Je te le jure ils –

_ Ils l'ouvriront trop tard. Ace… j'veux rentrer à la cabine.

_ Mais je –

_ Moi aussi. En plus, tu nous as promis une histoire. »

Bégayant, hésitant, l'australien avait la lèvre tremblante. Il regardait les deux petits, Amy affichait l'air effarouché de la gamine qui n'en démordra pas, et Haven, les yeux embués, lui souriait. Tiraillé entre la peur de crever ici comme des chiens, les mains accrochées à une grille hermétiquement close, luttant pour de l'air qui ne viendrait jamais, et le désir brûlant de sauver ses petits, coûte que coûte. Il tremblait comme une feuille, mais finit par hocher la tête.

Ace recula dans la foule, entrainant Amy et Haven avec lui. Ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir encore éclairé s'éloignant du bruit. Leurs pieds claquaient contre le lino, le bruit résonnait, dans l'immensité vide, soulignant leur isolation, leur solitude dans les entrailles du paquebot s'enfonçant dans l'océan. Arrivés devant la porte de leur cabine, ils s'arrêtèrent et Ace ouvrit la porte qui n'était même pas verrouillée. A quoi bon ? Ils n'avaient besoin de rien, pour fuir.

Amy retira ses chaussures et se blottit dans les couvertures, bientôt rejointe par Haven. Ils n'avaient que des lits superposés, Ace dormait ordinairement au dessus. Mais là, il ne comptait pas dormir en essuyant les coups de pieds des mômes contre les lattes. Il s'assit au bout du lit du bas, observant les deux petits qui attendaient patiemment le début de l'histoire du soir. Ace réfléchit un instant, puis commença le récit d'un conte de chez lui.

« Le plus puissant de tous les sorciers en avait simplement marre de la cruauté des hommes, il a donc décidé de quitter son pays, pour se réfugier au sommet de la plus haute des hautes montagnes. Il s'en alla donc.

Aussitôt, un grand malheur s'abattit sur la nature, les fleurs, toutes les fleurs, qu'elles viennent des bois, des forêts, des prairies, des collines, des bords de mers ou de rivières et même des lacs, toutes, elles fanèrent, instantanément… »

Ace débitait son récit avec animation, faisant rire, ou s'exclamer, les deux enfants blottis dans les couvertures d'un blanc sale. Il s'émerveillait de les voir aussi joyeux, dans leurs derniers instants, il se félicitait d'arriver à leur faire passer un bon moment, mais s'inquiétait aussi de l'eau, qui commençait à effleurer son mollet pendant dans le vide entre le sommier et le sol. Il devait les endormir, qu'ils ne sentent pas la caresse de la mort sur leur corps inerte, qu'ils ne se battent pas pour vivre, cherchant désespérément de l'air dans cette cabine close. Ace baissa donc la voix, ralentit le débit de ses paroles, il se fit conteur du soir, doucement, il espérait que le marchand de sable distribue vite la dose de sommeil à ses petits chéris.

« Enfin, comme personne ne voulait revivre dans un désert et se passer de miel, chacun prit la peine d'être bon, autant que possible, pour ne plus froisser le grand sorcier. »

Sur ces mots, il termina son conte, d'une voix douce et posée. Il sourit, en voyant les visages apaisés des enfants endormis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, plongés dans un monde de rêves enfantins dont ils ne reviendraient jamais. Ace passa une main dans les cheveux d'Haven, puis caressa la joue d'Amy. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun et descendit du lit, alors même que l'eau arrivait déjà à mouiller les draps. Il grimpa sur le lit du dessus et s'y allongea, se pelotonnant dans un coin, serrant sa peluche koala contre lui, attendant la mort avec soulagement. Au moins, les petits iraient bien.


	10. Sens la glace, connard

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Alors, ce chapitre est un poil, pas grand chose, plus long que les autres, et construit différemment. Il s'agit en effet de la scène où le bateau touche l'iceberg (MERCI LE GROENLAND, HEIN). Et bon, y'a tellement de réactions à faire, que bon, j'ai été obligée de jouer les camérawoman, là dessus.**

**Ensuite, introduction d'un OC, qui ne m'appartient pas, j'ai nommé Vatican. Je sais, on le verrait plus dans le rôle du religieux qui nous fait chier avec sa foutue vallée de la mort j'sais pas quoi, mais je comptais pas le cantonner à ce rôle là. Voilà. On dit merci à Vatiti de Boku Hetalia pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son personnage ~**

**Les prénoms humains sont utilisés, pour les non-officiels :**

**Fabrizio : Vatican (sérieux, j'ai pensé au Fabrizio du film... *facepalm*)**

**Johan : Danemark (thanks Celaniel99)**

**Aleksander : Norvège (thanks erikadu19)**

**Nataniel : Islande**

**Fai : Hong Kong (thanks Kana)**

**Bela : Belgique**

**Emily : Floride (thanks xNokiko)**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, dans le nid-de-pie, 23 heures et 34 minutes<span>_

« Ah ah, regarde en bas Arthy ! Ca se bécote sec, hein !

_ Oh la ferme, you git, arrête de faire les voyeurs cinq minutes et essaye de repérer les glaciers !

_ Oh mais tu sais, j'ai comme un sixième sens pour ça ! Je peux sentir la glace !

_ Ouais ouais… »

Grelottants dans leur nid-de-pie, les deux hommes se frottaient les mains, scrutant l'horizon sombre. La nuit, noire d'encre, était comme insondable, et ils distinguaient à peine la proue du bateau devant eux. Francis ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards amusés au couple, en bas, qui batifolait, se croyant manifestement à l'abri des regards sur cette partie du pont. Un grand blond et un autre plus petit, l'un riait aux éclats, l'autre essayait de lui asséner des coups d'poing, mais s'oubliait vite dans les bras du plus grand.

Le français, grand romantique, souriait face à ce spectacle. S'il pouvait, il leur aurait jeté des fleurs, histoire de parfaire le tableau, mais l'heure n'était pas aux fleurs. On leur avait dit d'ouvrir l'œil. Les icebergs n'étaient pas rares dans ce coin de l'Atlantique Nord. Ce n'était pas le moment de rater une de ces énormes masses de glace venues du Groenland. Merci du cadeau, vous là-haut.

« Arthy, t'es sûr que ça te donne pas des idées, ça ? » fit Francis en pointant du doigt les deux blonds qui s'échangeaient un énième baiser enflammé

L'anglais le fusilla du regard, grommelant un flot d'injures dans sa langue natale. Les sourcils froncés, il s'appliqua à expliquer à Francis à quel point cette idée était risible. Mais l'autre s'en fichait, trop amusé de la situation pour prendre au sérieux les injures du britannique. Et se retenir de rire, ça réchauffe pas mal, aussi.

« Francis… Tu vois c'que j'vois ? »

Arthur s'était arrêté dans ses élucubrations quand son regard avait croisé l'horizon. Francis, haussant un sourcil, regarda à son tour dans la direction indiquée. Une masse, énorme, se détachait dans le noir de la nuit. Une fumée blanche eu le temps de s'échapper d'entre les lèvres du français avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, qu'ils fonçaient, inexorablement, à pleine vapeur, sur rien d'autre qu'un gigantesque bloc de glace. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Arthur attrapa le téléphone, appelant la cabine en contre bas, agitant le cordon pour faire sonner la cloche.

« Oui ? fit une voix brouillée à travers le combiné

_ ICEBERG DROIT DEVANT ! NOUS AVONS UN ICEBERG DROIT DEVANT ! hurla l'anglais

_ … Merci. »

Aussitôt avait-il raccroché que l'anglais empoigna le français par le col, le plaquant contre la balustrade, ses iris vertes lançant des éclairs.

« Alors tu peux sentir la glace, hein ? You bastard. »

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, passerelle de navigation, 23 heures et 36 minutes<span>_

« On a un iceberg droit devant ! Matthew ! Bâbord toute ! »

Le dit Matthew, les mains serrées sur la barre, obtempéra, faisant tourner le gouvernail de sorte que le paquebot aille vers la gauche. Alfred courut jusqu'aux chadburns, se rattrapant in extremis aux manettes de cuivre qu'il actionna sans se poser plus de questions. En arrière toute, il fallait renverser la vapeur, et vite.

« Barre à fond commandant ! » cria Matthew, maintenant la barre sur la droite

Alfred hocha la tête et sortit de la timonerie, les mains tremblantes, il s'agrippa à la balustrade, regardant avec des yeux ronds le bateau s'avancer vers l'iceberg.

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, salle des machines, 23 heures et 36 minutes<span>_

D'un œil fatigué, Fabrizio regardait ses ouvriers s'affairer autour des cheminées, remplissant sans discontinuer le ventre sans fond du géant d'acier, des tonnes de charbon qu'il avalait, il ne recrachait rien, vulgaire égoïste qui les emmenait loin vers l'Amérique. Il sirotait tranquillement son thé, ne s'imaginant pas une seconde l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui allait se produire. Quand soudain, une sonnerie attira son attention. Il tourna la tête vers le chadburn, puis écarquilla face à l'ordre transmis. Pas de doutes, c'était du sérieux.

« MACHINE ARRIERE TOUTE ! »

Son cri se fondit dans les effluves de vapeur qui s'échappaient de partout, bientôt répercuté en écho par les mécaniciens qui se passaient le mot, répétant les ordres de leur supérieur. Fabrizio abandonna sa tasse, l'heure n'était plus au thé. Il actionna la manette du chadburn pour prévenir le commandant que l'ordre avait été reçu, et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Partout autour de lui, les hommes courraient, s'empressaient de gagner leur poste, de faire leur maximum. Ca courrait dans les escaliers, ils manquaient de se blesser, mais tant pis, entre leurs mains noircies, c'était la survie de plus de deux mille personnes, qu'il y avait. Partout, les ordres fusaient. Renversez la vapeur, fermez les foyers. Vite, ça urge.

« Attendez ! » brailla Fabrizio, surveillant la jauge de pression, le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant, de peur de faire mal

Il observa, prêt à réagir, plus que jamais, il était aux aguets. Puis, les machines ralentirent, se bloquèrent dans un bruit de ferraille, la grande plainte du paquebot rutilant résonna dans ses oreilles, et au quart de tour, il y répondit.

« MAINTENANT ! Machine en arrière, toute ! » fit-il en prenant la place d'un de ses hommes, à tourner la manivelle à fond

Et les machines repartirent, doucement, l'effort effectué était démesuré, les muscles d'acier du bateau répondaient lentement à l'ordre qu'on leur donnait, pour faire tourner ces hélices, dans le sens inverse, pour reculer, et sauver les passagers. Ca tournait, ça fonctionnait, ils reculaient. Fabrizio farfouilla dans son col et en tira une chaine, avec un pendentif en forme de croix, qu'il serra dans sa main à s'en faire des marques, portant la croix à ses lèvres, dans une prière muette.

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, passerelle de navigation, 23 heures et 39 minutes<span>_

Alfred avait les mains gelées, elles serraient toujours la balustrade, comme si la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bois vernis allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Ils avançaient toujours vers la masse de glace, comme si les efforts en bas ne servaient absolument à rien, comme s'ils étaient condamnés à percuter l'iceberg. Il tremblait, de peur, de froid, d'attendre la fin. Ses lunettes glissaient sur le bout de son nez en sueur.

« Vire. Allez. Vas y. » marmonnait l'américain, les yeux braqués sur l'iceberg qui se rapprochait

Il voyait distinctement le bateau tourner vers la gauche, mais pas assez vite, il était trop lourd, trop gros, et l'iceberg était trop proche. Ca serait trop tard. Alfred le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il demanda à Matthew s'il était vraiment à fond, et la réponse affirmative qu'il reçut acheva de l'inquiéter. Ils allaient trop vite, et ne viraient pas assez.

« On va toucher ! » cria un matelot, posté sur la proue

Et ils touchèrent, en effet.

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, pont extérieur, 23 heures et 40 minutes<span>_

« Lâches moi Johan… » soupirait le norvégien, entre les bras de son amant, occupé à essayer de recouvrir sa figure de baisers papillons

L'autre souriait, riait, l'exaspérait, mais à la fois, il se sentait bien là. Mais le froid mordant sa peau le gênait, et il se blottit contre le danois, qui cessa d'un coup toute tentative de romantisme. Etonné de cette soudaine immobilité, Aleksander leva les yeux, pour découvrir un visage livide, une bouche entrouverte et des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Haussant un sourcil, il se retourna, et en resta coi.

Devant eux, le glacier énorme, ils eurent à peine le temps de dire ouf que celui-ci percuta la coque, faisant trembler tout le bateau. Le choc fit tomber des morceaux de glace, gros comme des roues de voitures, qui manquèrent de les assommer.

« Recule ! » fit le danois, en poussant le norvégien derrière lui

Atterrés par le spectacle macabre de cette masse de glace glissant contre le paquebot, ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'à partir de cet instant, le temps leur était compté. Personne, parmi les passagers, ne réalisa. Ludwig se réveilla dans sa cabine, et sortit immédiatement voir ses hommes. Elizabeta vit le lustre au dessus d'elle et Gilbert se balancer dangereusement, Kiku haussa les sourcils face à son verre de brandy qui se renversa. Vash et Lili sentirent la secousse alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Tino, Berwald et les petits tremblèrent quand les pions de leur jeu de société se répandirent au sol, Ivan affichait toujours le même sourire quand Feliks en lâcha son plateau. Plus bas, cachés dans un recoin d'un couloir de la troisième classe, Nataniel et Fai entendirent la plainte de l'acier en dessous d'eux, dans une cabine, Yao fut réveillé par ce grincement à vous glacer le sang, de même que la taiwanaise et le coréen recroquevillés dans les couchettes. Tous, ils sentirent la secousse. Sauf peut-être Antonio, Bela, Lovino, Feliciano et Emily, tous occupés à danser sur la scénette improvisée de la troisième classe. Mais les regards étonnés de ceux qui ne dansaient pas eurent tôt fait de les prévenir.

Et chacun se posa la question fatidique : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

* * *

><p><em><span>RMS Titanic, salle des machines, 23 heures et 42 minutes<span>_

L'eau s'infiltrait de partout, impossible de la retenir, et colmater la fissure ? Perte de temps et risque trop grand. Fabrizio avait ordonné l'abandon pur et simple de leurs postes. Ils couraient, tous, comme des dératés, esquivant à peine les outils laissés là, cherchant juste à distancer le courant meurtrier. Avec horreur, le jeune homme vit les lumières des portes étanches s'allumer. Ils fermaient. Ils étaient en train de refermer leur tombe à tous.

« Sortez ! Vite ! Par ici sortez ! »

Dans une interminable litanie, Fabrizio répétait ces mots, hélant, appelant ses hommes, il les poussait sous la porte qui se refermait pourtant lentement, mais pour lui, c'était comme si elle était en train de se claquer, leur répit se comptait en fractions de secondes, et la nausée le gagnait en voyant des silhouettes peiner dans l'eau qui leur arrivait déjà aux cuisses. Il hurlait, leur sommait d'aller plus vite, encore et toujours, pour ne pas rester enfermés sous l'eau, ne pas crever comme des chiens sans la moindre chance.

Il jeta un œil à la porte, et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une quarantaine de centimètres avant de toucher le sol et de se refermer pour toujours. Paniqué, il hurla une nouvelle fois qu'il fallait se dépêcher, avant de prendre sa respiration et de plonger sous la porte, esquivant de peu une mort certaine. Quand celle-ci se referma derrière lui, il tremblait d'horreur, la main toujours serrée sur son chapelet.


	11. Promets moi de t'en sortir

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Bonne Saint Valen-/SBART/ Ouais non, je me tais, j'aime pas cette fête. Même si j'me goinfre. Enfiiin passons, ma vie vous intéresse paaaas 8D**

**Alors. Là, c'est un truc que j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire, je l'ai repris plusieurs fois, mais je me devais de le faire correctement. Je vous spoile ? Noon. Mais j'y tiens, à ce chapitre. J'espère avoir rendu cette dizaine de secondes du film plus intéressantes, plus dramatiques. Et j'vais pas pleurer sur ce personnage ou j'vais tout vous casser d'un coup D8 *frustrée, très frustrée de pas pouvoir chouiner dans l'intro***

**Ensuite. J'me suis auto mis une contrainte. 1000 mots. Tout rond. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Même si j'aurais pu en faire des tartines, c'est un passage rapide, il faut pas l'oublier. Et je vous jure qu'avec leurs tics de langage, c'est PAS SIMPLE. Ahem. J'vais arrêter mon blabla hein. Comme d'hab, Hong Kong, c'est Fai, et les nordiques qui font caméo, j'ai nommé Ice et Dan, c'est Nataniel et Johan. Les autres c'est officiel, like always.**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p>« De la musique pour crever, on est genre en première classe, là ! »<p>

Même dans un moment aussi critique, il fallait qu'il dise des conneries. Même dans un moment aussi critique, il y allait de sa petite blague. Même dans un moment aussi critique, il réussissait à le faire pouffer discrètement, les lèvres tordues en un demi-sourire. Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de l'asiatique et continua à avancer vers la poupe du bateau qui s'élevait au dessus de l'eau. Le parquet était glissant, et ses mocassins de cuir le patinaient parfois. Ils passèrent devant l'orchestre, qui continuait de jouer une mélodie bien trop enjouée. Mais quelque part, les notes parvenant à leurs oreilles les rassuraient, ils étaient toujours en vie, pour entendre ça.

Des hurlements derrière eux. Le dernier canot s'était retourné, il avait chaviré. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de monter dedans, c'était peine perdue. Leur seule chance, à présent, c'était de rester le plus longtemps possible sur le paquebot, et pour ça, il fallait monter, et vite. Faisant fi de tous les cris, les gens qui se montaient les uns sur les autres, ils avançaient, poussés par le seul désir de survivre. Mais un hurlement, pas plus fort que les autres, ni plus aigu, ni rien, juste une voix qu'il connaissait, sonna aux oreilles de Fai, qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

« Laissez-moi aru ! » criait la voix

Pas de doute. Son cœur manqua un battement. Une perle de sueur descendit le long de sa tempe, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Nataniel lui jeta un regard paniqué, essayant de le sortir de la soudaine torpeur dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Pour toute réponse, Fai lui lâcha la main. Il se retourna et chercha du regard.

« Fai ?

_ Mon frère. Il est là-bas.

_ … Oh.

_ J'vais le chercher. Grimpe, je te rejoins.

_ Tu…

_ Grimpe j'te dis. Ne prends pas de risques, là, y'a Johan là-haut, rejoins-le. On arrive, genre.

_ O-Ok. Fais attention. Ne meurs pas, promets-le.

_ J'te le promets, on se retrouve après. »

Du bout des lèvres, il l'embrassa, avant de courir en arrière, dans la pente, qui l'aidait à dégringoler vers la surface de l'eau. Il n'avait pas de gilet de sauvetage, mais s'en fichait, il plongea dans l'eau glacée. Aussitôt, le froid le fit frissonner, ses jambes tremblaient violemment, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il nagea malgré ça, progressant dans l'océan jusqu'au canot retourné auquel s'était accroché son frère.

« YAO ! » brailla-t-il, en arrivant à sa hauteur

Le dit Yao se retourna vers lui, ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand il reconnut son petit frère. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le début de la catastrophe, et était grandement soulagé de le voir en vie, même s'il aurait préféré le savoir dans un canot avec Yong Soo et Mei. Il attrapa le bras de Fai et l'attira à lui, dans l'espoir de le faire grimper sur l'épave du canot.

« Non, viens, il faut remonter sur le bateau, vite !

_ Il faut fuir, il coule le bateau aru !

_ Je sais, mais on n'irait pas bien loin, l'eau est genre glacée, il faut rester au sec le plus longtemps possible, viens ! »

Yao le dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde, qui lui semblait être des minutes entières. Une fumée blanches s'échappait des lèvres tremblantes du hongkongais, qui tira son frère en arrière, le faisant lâcher le canot. Yao évoluait doucement, ralentit par son gilet de sauvetage le maintenant à la surface. Les gens qui s'agitaient partout autour d'eux ne les aidaient pas à regagner plus vite le paquebot. Fai le tirait en avant, nagea à l'aide de ses jambes tremblantes et de son bras libre. Un bruit d'acier, un grincement horrible, de quoi faire accélérer considérablement son pouls, plus vite, il fallait remonter.

« Fai ! On va pas y arriver aru !

_ Continue Yao, on y est presque, on va s'en sortir, j'te le jure ! »

Un autre bruit de métal tordu, une autre plainte du bateau à l'agonie, et les deux asiatiques redoublèrent d'effort pour se rapprocher du pont. Soudain, un des câbles se détacha, dans un claquement de fouet, suivit par d'autres. Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, Fai comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait, ce que retenaient ces câbles à l'air pourtant solide. Mais la pression était trop forte, et l'acier pas assez résistant, les attaches avaient cédé. Une sourde panique s'empara de lui, cependant, c'était trop tard.

Déjà, l'ignoble avertissement résonnait à ses oreilles, le clouait sur place, alors qu'avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes il regardait la cheminée, devant lui, pencher dangereusement. Sa prise sur le bras du chinois se resserra, il n'entendait plus rien, sinon le bruit de l'acier se tordant et se déchirant lentement, si lentement que c'en était presque irréel. Il n'entendit pas le cri suraigu que poussa Yao, paniqué par l'énorme masse d'acier qui s'approchait inexorablement de la surface de l'eau. Mais c'était trop tard, ils ne pourraient plus l'éviter, ils allaient se faire écraser, assommer, ils se noieraient.

Et, alors que la cheminée qui se détachait du Titanic allait lui fracasser le crâne, Fai ferma les yeux, ne cherchant même pas à se protéger, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il attendit la mort avec amertume. Oh, il n'avait pas peur, mais il se détestait, à cet instant. A trop jouer les héros, il avait fait le con, et avait trahi les deux promesses qu'il avait faites ce soir-là.

« Pardon Nat, pardon Yao, pardon tous. »

Ce furent ses dernières pensées, la dernière chose qui traversa les méandres de son esprit, quand, serrant Yao contre lui, une douleur atroce le paralysa de part en part, ne laissant qu'un trou embrumé en guise de cerveau, ses poumons se remplissant d'une eau salée et glacée, le noir l'enveloppant à tout jamais, alors que sa main lâchait son frère, l'un à la surface, l'autre au fond de l'Atlantique Nord.


	12. Ne fais pas ça

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Alors, scène assez dramatique, dans un sens, comme le reste BWAHAHA /SBAM. Ehm. Donc là, comme y'a beaucoup d'officiels, j'vous fait pas chier avec les prénoms 8D. Juste précision, au cas où ça serait pas flagrant, et vu que c'est surtout le point de vue d'Iggy : Corée du Sud et Taïwan, c'est les petits asiatiques et les deux fillettes c'est Monaco et Seychelles. Voilàà ~**

**Et devinez ce qu'il se passe au prochain ? L'indice est dans le russe ! 8D**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p>« Reculez ! Tous ! Ou je vous abats comme des chiens ! NOW ! » hurlait Arthur, pointant son pistolet sur la rangée d'hommes en face de lui<p>

Une perle de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Maintenir l'ordre sur le RMS Titanic, en train de sombrer la tête la première dans l'océan, était devenu plus difficile que jamais. Ses mains serrant la crosse de son pistolet tremblaient violemment, et il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir viser correctement s'il avait à s'en servir. Les autres hommes le regardaient d'un air effarés, effrayés par l'arme pointée sur eux, une nouvelle menace, bien moindre que l'eau.

Arthur soupira et abaissa son arme, jetant un œil à Alfred, perché sur la proue du canot qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait descendre. L'autre le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et prit une expression grave quand Arthur chargea trois balles de plus dans son pistolet, au cas où. L'américain déglutit avant de reporter son attention sur la femme qu'il aida à monter dans le canot, il devait rester à son poste, coûte que coûte. Arthur s'occuperait de l'ordre, il savait le faire, Alfred avait confiance en lui, totalement confiance.

« Laissez passer les femmes et les enfants, uniquement ! » lança-t-il d'un ton calme, mais ferme, ouvrant d'un geste la voie

Certains s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une fillette brune ainsi qu'un garçon, à l'air assez jeune pour être considéré comme un enfant par Arthur. L'anglais leur fit signe de s'avancer et aida Alfred à les installer, tenant toujours en joue le reste de l'assemblée. Derrière lui, dans le canot, la petite pleurait dans les bras du plus grand, fixant, les joues trempées, un homme en rouge qui les saluait avec un sourire, un sourire d'encouragement, comme pour leur dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils allaient se revoir vite, que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Arthur soupira, lui, ainsi certainement que le chinois agitant la main, qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Un cri parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il accordait un petit sourire crispé aux deux asiatiques qui venaient de gagner leur passeport pour la survie, comme pour les conforter dans l'idée que tout irait bien.

« Arthur ! Ici, deux petites filles ! » beuglait Francis en accourant, tenant par la main une jeune fille à la tignasse blonde ramenée en tresse, portant de son autre bras une fillette aux cheveux noirs ornés de rubans rouges

Arthur s'écarta pour le laisser passer, accordant un regard bienveillant aux deux filles à l'air apeuré. Alfred leur fit une place près des jeunes asiatiques, déposant doucement la brunette sur les genoux de l'aînée. Quand Francis se recula, Arthur le poussa légèrement vers la poupe. Le français haussa un sourcil en regardant son ami, perplexe.

« Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à la barre. » fit Arthur en désignant le canot, et Alfred

Francis comprit les intentions de l'anglais, et jeta un œil à l'américain occupé à faire grimper une vieille dame. Alfred était son petit frère, après tout, et le blond voulait s'assurer qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains. Il devait s'occuper de l'ordre sur le navire, pas accompagner un matelot sur un canot, et Francis en avait terminé de l'autre côté. Il pouvait prendre soin d'Alfred, mieux que quiconque, et Arthur lui confiait cette lourde tâche par ce seul échange de regard, ses prunelles d'émeraude plantées dans celles du français. Francis hocha la tête et grimpa dans le bateau, se postant à la barre, debout, prêt à aider avec la descente, au cas où.

C'est alors que l'agitation recommença, une nouvelle vague d'hommes de troisième classe était parvenue jusqu'au pont supérieur, courant en tous sens dans l'espoir de grimper dans un canot. Arthur brandit son arme devant lui, prêt à tirer au cas où. Un espagnol en première ligne crachait son venin, poussant un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn devant lui, demandant à ce qu'on sauve son petit. Mais le petit était loin d'être petit. L'anglais le détailla, la vingtaine, environ, comme Alfred. Il déglutit, il aurait aimé lui faire une place dans le canot, en fait, il aurait aimé qu'il y ait assez de canots pour tout le monde, qu'il n'ait pas à faire cette horrible sélection à savoir qui allait vivre ou mourir. Mais il devait tenir bon, s'il faisait passer celui-là, ils voudraient tous monter dans le bateau, le feraient chavirer, et ces femmes et ces enfants seraient également condamnés. Alors Arthur tint l'espagnol en joue, refusant catégoriquement de laisser passer le dénommé Lovino.

Mais l'espagnol ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, énervé, paniqué à l'idée de laisser Lovino mourir noyé, il s'avança, braillant des insultes en espagnol à l'anglais, au milieu de tous les cris des autres hommes qui se rapprochaient de lui en une masse grondante et oppressante, le faisant trembler d'effroi, plus que jamais, il sentait la situation lui échapper. L'imposant russe à qui il avait eu à faire quelques minutes plus tôt se détacha de la masse, lui jetant un regard suspicieux, réclamant la place dans le canot qu'il avait achetée. Arthur, à bouts de nerfs, attrapa la liasse de roubles dans sa poche avant et lui jeta à la figure en crachant : « L'argent ne vous sauvera pas, you jerk ! ».

Un homme sur le côté essaya de sauter dans le canot en passant par-dessus les cordages. Aussitôt, Arthur pointa son arme vers lui et tira, manquant de peu sa cible qui s'effondra tout de même sous le choc. L'espagnol en avait profité pour s'avancer, tenant fermement Lovino, paniqué, Arthur ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et tira, atteignant l'homme en plein dans la poitrine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, le regard de prairie de l'espagnol ancré sur celui de l'anglais. Les deux se regardaient, apeurés, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, chacun réalisa ce qui venait de se produire au son de la voix implorante de Lovino.

« ANTONIO ! NO ! BASTARDO ! » criait l'italien, serrant l'espagnol tombé à terre

Une marre de sang se formait autour d'eaux, Antonio regardait à présent Lovino, mais très vite, la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteint, sans même que Lovino puisse le voir, occupé qu'il était à hurler sa haine et son désespoir à la figure de l'officier.

« BASTARDO ! »

Les cris en italien résonnaient dans le crâne d'Arthur, alors que sa bouche se tordait en une grimace. Il recula, doucement, jusqu'à ce que son pied touche le parapet. Il n'osait pas regarder Lovino dans les yeux, à vrai dire, il n'osait plus poser le regard sur un seul de ces hommes qui hurlaient comme des sauvages, dominés par leur instinct de survie les faisant rejeter l'autorité qui les condamnait à couler avec le navire. Il s'intéressa seulement à Alfred, qui lui jetait des regards inquiets, en tentant de garder ces hommes loin du bateau qu'il avait déserté. Arthur leva la main vers son front, fixant son frère avec un sourire d'excuse, ses lèvres formèrent les mots suivants : « Get on a boat, love ya ». Horrifié, Alfred hurla, couvrant les plaintes de Lovino et les braillements d'animaux des autres passagers.

« ARTHUR ! NO ! DON'T – »

Trop tard, il avait appuyé sur la détente, et un troisième coup de feu avait retentit sur le pont du Titanic, déclenchant des hurlements de la part des femmes et des enfants sur le canot non loin. Son corps sans vie bascula et tomba dans l'océan, flottant un instant avant de couler à pic, suivit par une trainée rouge sombre, tout ça sous les yeux larmoyants et effarés d'Alfred.


	13. Danse avec moi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Ouais, j'ai été plus lente pour ce chapitre là, désolée. J'voulais en faire un beau, un truc poétique, mais après maintes tentatives, j'ai réussi qu'à faire ça. |D**

**Alors, ici, introduction d'un OC, que j'ai emprunté à xNokiko, j'ai nommé Floride, ou Emily de son nom humain. Dans un certain contexte, Floride est la "soeur" de Hong Kong. Ne cherchez pas, c'est trop compliqué. Considérez que c'est une appellation affective ~**

**Hm. Ensuite, j'ai utilisé de l'anglais. De un, parce que les répliques sonnent mieux dans la langue de Shakespeare, pour ce passage, et de deux, parce qu'Hong Kong ayant été possession anglaise, il parle très bien l'anglais, et Islande le comprend parfaitement, même qu'il l'utilise autant que sa langue natale. J'ai donc trouvé judicieux d'en glisser, mais vous avez le droit de pas aimer |D**

**Et une petite dédicace à Wisely-san qui m'a secouée parce que ce chapitre arrivait trop loin à son goût 8D**

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p>« Pour que ce jour compte, rendez-vous sous l'horloge. »<p>

Nataniel regardait d'un air incrédule le morceau de papier que le hongkongais avait coincé entre ses doigts quelques minutes plus tôt. Evitant les questions de Snäll et Peter, qui avaient remarqué sa soudaine lecture sous table, il sortit de la salle de réception, faisant mine d'aller se coucher. En vérité, il bifurqua dès qu'il fut sûr que les deux petits ne pouvaient plus le voir. Hors de question qu'ils le suivent. Croisant un miroir, il remit machinalement de l'ordre dans sa chevelure argenté, petit tic nerveux. Il s'avança dans la cage d'escalier et s'approcha lentement de l'horloge énorme et ouvragée qui occupait une bonne partie du mur devant lui.

Fai l'attendait là, les mains dans les poches, ayant délaissé la redingote trop courte de Tino pour la chemise et le pantalon de coton, retenu par de grosses bretelles noires. Il faisait un peu tâche dans ce décor qui puait le luxe et la classe à plein nez, si bien que les aristocrates qui sortaient encore de la salle le dévisageaient d'un air outré. L'asiatique affichait un air blasé, comme si les regards glissant sur lui ne l'inquiétaient même pas, comme s'il se fichait d'être pointé du doigt par les membres de l'équipage qui étaient prêts à le ramener dans les ponts de la troisième classe, le remettre à sa place avec les pauvres et les rats. Son visage restait de marbre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit le raclement de gorge de l'islandais, parvenu jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna, lui adressant un léger sourire en coin, avant de lui tendre une main assurée.

« _Do you wanna, like, go to a real party ?_ »

Nataniel haussa un sourcil, puis hocha la tête, attrapant la main du hongkongais qui n'attendit pas le déluge avant de l'embarquer vers les ascenseurs, fendant la foule de riches en courant come un dératé. Il le fit entrer dans une des cabines d'ascenseur, demandant à l'employé de les descendre au pont E. Nataniel le suivait sans broncher, un peu anxieux néanmoins. Il priait pour que son escapade en troisième classe reste cachée aux yeux de son frère. Il lui ferait une scène à faire pâlir un mort, sinon. Il laissa Fai l'entraîner vers une grande salle de bal, où déjà la musique retentissait fort, l'alcool coulait à flots, la fumée des cigares stagnant au plafond, apportant un air faussement confiné à l'espace qui avait l'air d'abriter la plupart des passagers de troisième classe venus s'amuser là au lieu de rester confinés dans leur minuscules cabines.

Fai souriait, plus dans son élément que là-haut, avec tous ces gens riches et guindés. Mais Nataniel sentait un nœud lui tirailler l'estomac. C'était à son tour de faire tâche, avec ses vêtements chics, neufs, bien repassés et qu'il ne remettrait certainement pas demain. Fai avait remarqué son malaise, et le comprenait, d'un côté, aussi taquina-t-il l'islandais en envoyant valser son veston sur une chaise, lui faisant signe d'être un peu plus décontracté. Avec un semblant de sourire, il accompagna Fai près d'une table où trois autres asiatiques riaient en jouant manifestement aux cartes. Le hongkongais fit les présentations, rapidement, déjà, Yong Soo réclamait une nouvelle partie de poker, et se fit un devoir d'initier le nouveau venu à ce jeu, lui fourrant une pinte de bière sous le nez.

« _Big bro_ ! T'm'as promis une danse ! T'étais où ? » fit une blondinette, sortant de la foule de danseurs

Ses grands yeux bleus toisaient le hongkongais, une moue de reproche déformait ses lèvres pâles, tandis qu'elle attendait, apparemment, une explication de la part de celui qu'elle surnommait grand frère. Fai lui tapota la tête et sourit, avant de s'excuser auprès de la tablée et d'attraper la fillette par le bras, l'entrainant sur la piste de danse surpeuplée. Nataniel se sentait un peu mal, dans ce coin, avec Yao qui le fixait comme s'il avait apporté une colonie de rats prêts à venir leur chatouiller les pieds la nuit. Il essaya d'adopter une attitude correcte, mais ne savait pas se comporter autrement qu'en gentleman de la haute, et il se doutait que ce genre d'attitude ne plairait pas au chinois. Il noya son malaise dans la choppe qu'il avait sous le nez, regardant d'un œil ce que faisait Fai.

Celui-ci se mouvait sur la piste avec assurance, faisant tournoyer la fillette dans tous les sens, lui arrachant des cris et des rires aigus qu'on distinguait à peine à travers les notes de cornemuses et de flutes irlandaises. Nataniel y jeta un œil à l'orchestre, un homme y jouait carrément des cuillères, cigare en bouche, tous, ils avaient l'air heureux de jouer leur musique, pas comme les êtres montés sur balais qui enchaînaient les cantiques et rhapsodies plusieurs mètres au-dessus. Et pour le plus grand bonheur des danseurs qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, martelant le parquet de leurs souliers plus ou moins usés. Fai avait maintenant fait grimper la fillette sur ses pieds, et la faisait valser ainsi, pour qu'elle l'accompagne plus facilement dans ses mouvements. Un sourire attendrit naquit sur les lèvres de l'islandais quand ils revinrent vers eux à la fin du morceau.

« Je vais genre danser avec lui maintenant, d'accord ? » fit Fai, en se mettant à la hauteur de la blonde

Le sourire de Nataniel fondit instantanément, désabusé. La petite lui jeta un regard courroucé, apparemment outré de se faire piquer son partenaire de danse, s'apprêtant à protester, elle fut coupée par le hongkongais qui avait remarqué le verre vide de l'islandais, et qui pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'en première classe on sait pas boire ? lança Nataniel, un air de défi sur le visage, les joues colorées par l'alcool

_ Je vois que je faisais genre erreur, voyons maintenant si vous savez danser, là-haut ! » répliqua Fai en l'entrainant par le bras

La fillette les fixait d'un œil mauvais, les bras croisés, et Nataniel ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait pas danser, si ce n'était les valses bien lentes dont on se devait de connaître les pas pour faire le gentleman.

« Je ne sais pas danser ça. avoua-t-il

_ On doit juste se rapprocher un peu, genre comme ça, répondit Fai en passant son bras dans le dos de l'islandais, les rapprochant légèrement avant de se tourner vers la blondinette qui ne décolérait pas, un sourire aux lèvres. _Oh Emily, you're still my partner, you know !_ »

La dite Emily lui sourit en retour, manifestement soulagée, et alla sauter dans les bras d'un garçon plus vieux, un châtain à l'air costaud. Nataniel reporta son attention sur Fai qui s'était mis à le faire danser, le conduisant dans une valse improvisée que même lui ne maîtrisait pas. Se faufilant entre les autres couples, ils tournaient, se mouvaient au rythme de la musique de plus en plus rapide et des cris des fêtards. Nataniel, réticent au début, se laissa entrainer dans la spirale frivole, l'alcool lui montait à la tête et lui faisait oublier qu'il était censé être un aristocrate. Dans les bras du hongkongais, il en oubliait tout, sa fortune, son statut social, son éducation, et même son nom. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un de ces joyeux badauds qui dansaient pour oublier la misère, et lui en oubliait l'opulence. Là, il n'était que Nat, ce garçon frêle qui tournoyait dans les bras agiles de Fai. Et il le faisait tourner, dans tous les sens du terme, ses mains serrées contre lui embrumaient son esprit, qui chavirait, en même temps que son cœur qui lui semblait battre au rythme des cuillères et des tambours. Il ne contrôlait même plus sa voix, laissant échapper cris étouffés et rires qui ne lui ressemblaient pas.

A la fin du morceau, il n'eut même pas le temps de souffler, que déjà, une main inconnue attrapa son poignet gauche, l'entraînant dans une ronde effrénée. Sa main droite serrait toujours celle de Fai, et l'autre avait embarqué Emily dans la danse. Nataniel leva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait embarqué et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Elizaveta. Celle-ci finit par se tourner vers lui. Son sourire se figea en reconnaissant un de ses compatriotes de première classe, mais elle reprit vite contenance en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

« Je dis rien, tu dis rien, d'acc' ?

_ D'acc. » répondit Nataniel, lui offrant un large sourire


	14. Donne ta main

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Après une semaine de hiatus, me revoilà, avec encore plus de drama, MOUAHAH. /POUTRE/.**

**Enfin, ce chapitre, c'est une référence à la mort d'Helga, la copine à Fabrizio. Je sais pas si vous voyez de qui je parle, la mémoire vous reviendra peut-être en lisant. De retour dans ce chapitre, les nordiques ! Venus du froid pour vous faire chouiner, du moins j'espère, que j'ai pas l'air conne à chouiner en imaginant la scène. Car oui je me suis auto fait pleurer avant d'écrire, si c'est pas beau. Donc si vous trouvez ce chapitre moche et mal fait c'est normal, j'ai toujours pas fini avec les mouchoirs |D**

**Les noms, comme d'habitude, Johan pour Danemark, Nataniel pour Islande et Aleksander pour Norvège. Et puis si vous voulez moins de drama faut me sortir des scènes pas drama à faire, parce que sur les 10 prochaines de prévues, la moitié ça meurt D8 *s'auto frappe de se souvenir que du triste dans ce film***

**BREF. Bonne lecture à tous, et je m'excuse auprès de Pabbi et Mamma pour la perte que je vais infliger aux nordiques ici. *fuit, vite***

* * *

><p>« Nataniel ! »<p>

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà une main l'attrapait par le col et le tirait en arrière. C'est le visage pâle et inquiet de Johan qu'il vit ensuite. L'islandais avait suivit les instructions du hongkongais et avait continué d'avancer jusqu'à la poupe du bateau qui s'élevait inexorablement. Il était passé devant le danois sans le voir, mais l'autre avait vite repéré dans la foule grondante de pauvres gens paniqués. Il avait d'abord cru rêver, il était persuadé qu'il l'avait vu monter plus tôt dans un canot, mais maintenant qu'il le tenait par le col de son gilet de sauvetage, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Nataniel était avec lui, sur ce tombeau s'enfonçant dans l'océan, sans aucune garantie de survie. Alors qu'il avait promis à Aleksander qu'il était en sécurité, évidemment, puisqu'il l'avait vu dans ce foutu canot !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'étais pas dans un canot ?

_ Si mais euh je…

_ TU QUOI ? T'es pas redescendu quand même ? T'es con ou bien ? Tu vois pas que ce putain de paquebot est en train de couler ?

_ Si mais je… J'pouvais pas laisser F- »

Il vu coupé dans sa phrase par le bruit sinistre de la cheminée qui se détachait lentement du pont, s'écrasant dans un craquement morbide sur la surface de l'océan, emportant au passage les nombreux naufragés qui barbotaient en dessous. Un hoquet s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres gercées, son cœur manqua un battement. Il aurait aimé voir Fai débarquer devant lui à ce moment là, pour que la petite voix qui lui disait « Et s'il était en dessous, lui aussi ? » se taise à tout jamais.

« T'as voulu rester avec ce bon à rien, c'est ça ? reprit Johan, beaucoup moins perturbé que Nataniel par la chute de la cheminée

_ Ou-oui…

_ Espèce de crétin. Et dire que j'ai promis à ton frère que t'étais vivant… BON DIEU NAT !

_ Pa-pardon… Aleksander, il est où ?

_ Dans un canot, persuadé qu'il va te rejoindre avec les autres. Espèce d'abruti… En plus il t'a faussé compagnie l'autre crétin, ça t'as servi à rien !

_ Il est parti chercher son frère, il va reven-

_ Nh. »

Les deux sursautèrent en entendant la voix caverneuse de Berwald, qui s'était discrètement approché d'eux. Il pointa du menton l'avant du bateau. Nataniel n'eut pas besoin d'une explication claire. Le nœud qui lui tordait les entrailles s'était resserré, ses craintes confirmées. Il oublia un instant qu'il se trouvait sur un paquebot penchant dangereusement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, braqués sur la cheminée qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Berwald avait du voir la scène, Nataniel ne lui demanda aucune explication. Ca ne servait à rien. Il était mort, qu'il sache s'il s'était noyé ou fracassé le crâne contre l'énorme masse d'acier ne calmerait en rien son chagrin. Mais le moment n'était pas venu de se lamenter, du moins de l'avis de Johan, qui le tira violemment en arrière, reprenant l'ascension vers la poupe du bateau. Berwald les suivait, gardant un œil sur l'islandais qui se laissait trainer, le regard vide.

Nataniel attrapa la barrière blanche de l'arrière du bateau qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre, Johan le tenant fermement par le bras tandis que Berwald s'accrochait à son tour. Le bateau s'élevait, sans discontinuer, et il devenait difficile de tenir debout. Ses mocassins glissaient contre le parquet ciré, et il s'agrippait désespérément à la barre de métal. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit Berwald commencer à se hisser de l'autre côté, imité presque aussitôt par un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains à côté.

« On t'endra m'eux c'mme ça. » expliqua-t-il

Johan lui décocha un sourire en coin, il n'aimait pas Berwald, et le suédois lui rendait bien, mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point : il fallait vivre, coûte que coûte. Et les querelles étaient à jeter de côté pour bien faire. Entente cordiale, on enterre la hache de guerre et on survit. Telles étaient les promesses implicites qu'ils s'étaient fait dans un échange de regards entendus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper Nataniel par la taille pour le soulever, l'islandais étouffa un cri, presque aussitôt couvert par le hurlement déchirant poussé par la blonde à côté d'eux. Avec horreur, Johan constata que l'homme aux cheveux châtains n'était plus accroché à la barrière, ayant vraisemblablement chuté dans l'océan. Tremblant de peur, Nataniel s'accrochait à la barrière, refusant catégoriquement d'emprunter le même chemin que Berwald.

« Allons Nat, ça monte là ! Fais ce que je te dis tout ira bien… »

Johan avait à peine réussi à desserrer la main gauche de l'islandais qu'un énorme tremblement secoua le paquebot. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent alors que le bateau se déchirait en deux jusqu'à la quille. L'arrière, dressé haut dans le ciel, retomba brutalement, dans une chute qui les tétanisa de peur, arrachant à leur gorge déployée des cris inhumains de bête effrayée. Les centaines d'échoués qui essayaient tant bien que mal de s'éloigner du navire, encore près de la masse d'acier, se retrouvèrent écrasés par la moitié du bateau qui percuta violemment la surface de l'océan, avant de recommencer presque aussitôt son ascension vers le ciel.

Le danois fut le premier à réagir et souleva brusquement Nataniel, le détachant violemment de la barrière, arrachant quelques-uns de ses ongles au passage. L'islandais étouffa un cri, mais Berwald aida Johan à le faire passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Déjà, le bateau s'était redressé à la verticale, flottant dans l'océan, immobile.

« Johan, monte avec nous ! brailla Nataniel, lui tendant une main ensanglantée

_ J'aimerais bien là… »

Johan était suspendu dans le vide, les mains crispées, enserrant avec force la barrière. Il essayait de se hisser à son tour, élevant la jambe dans l'espoir de la faire passer de l'autre côté, en vain. Berwald lui attrapa le poignet et commença à tirer dessus, en se tenant lui-même pour ne pas glisser le long de la coque. Mais ses mains étaient trop humides, et les bras de Johan étaient raidis de froid et de fatigue. Tremblant, le danois finit par lâcher la barrière, uniquement retenu par les doigts moites du suédois qui comprimaient son poignet droit. Un sourire d'excuse s'étala sur son visage.

« Berwald. Prends soin du p'tit. J'ai promis à Aleks…

_ Donne ta main Johan ! cria Nataniel, la main toujours tendue dans le vide

_ Ca sert à rien Nat. Si Berwald me lâche, tu risques de tomber avec moi.

_ Non !

_ Passe le bonjour à ton frère.

_ Joh'n… P'rdon…

_ Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Ses lèvres étirées en un sourire, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ce n'étaient pas les siennes non. C'étaient de grosses gouttes salées qui se détachaient des yeux de Berwald pour s'écraser sur son visage en dessous. Les cris de l'islandais lui parvenaient aussi étouffés que ceux des autres autour de lui. Les yeux plantés dans ceux du suédois, il gravait dans son esprit cette dernière image. Celle d'une réconciliation avec son meilleur ennemi, cet homme avec lequel il s'était battu toute sa vie, pour finir enfin par le faire pleurer. Il n'avait plus vu de larmes chez cet homme depuis son enfance, et un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui. Il souriait toujours, ses larmes se mêlant doucement à celles de Berwald, quand son poignet glissa entre les doigts du suédois.

« Neeeeeeeeei ! »

Le cri aigu de l'islandais fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Le visage ruisselant du suédois fut la dernière chose qu'il vit. Et sa dernière pensée, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet, alla au norvégien, qui, au loin là-bas, en sécurité dans un canot, devait le maudire, l'insulter de tous les noms, pour lui avoir menti au sujet de son petit frère. Mais Johan était heureux, d'avoir fait le bon choix, et sauvé celui qu'il avait aimé jusqu'à la fin.


	15. Sauve toi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir~**

**Moi et le romantisme, on est pas copaaaaaaiiiins : D /BUS/**

**Oui oui, j'le dis haut et fort, je suis nulle en guimauve TAT. Mon Natounet est OOC au possible ~ Et pour le coup de Nathalie, c'est à cause de la CB de MKC où mon Nat se fait souvent appeler Nathalie... *sigh***

**Alooors. La fillette, c'mon OC Bretagne, j'ai décidé que ça serait la nièce à Francis, et pour une fois qu'elle le déteste pas /o/ **

**Ensuite... Que dire... Ben, bonne lecture :3**

**Ah si, j'ai ajouté de l'islandais, passke c'beau.**

* * *

><p>Le cliquetis des poulies qui faisaient doucement descendre les canots retentissait, se mélangeant avec la douce musique jouée par l'orchestre, posté non loin de là, sur le pont supérieur. Mais personne n'écoutait ces bruits là, chacun était concentré sur sa survie, et sur celle de ses proches. Les hommes poussaient leur femme, leurs filles, leurs sœurs, leur mère devant eux, hélant les matelots et autres hommes d'équipage pour qu'ils assurent à celles qu'ils aimaient une place dans ces bateaux qui représentaient le seul espoir de survie.<p>

Nataniel, engoncé dans un gilet de sauvetage trop grand pour lui, attendait patiemment, la main crispée dans celle de Fai, regardant les femmes et les enfants embarquer, chaque sauvetage les éloignait de la rédemption, et il se résignait de plus en plus à rester sur le paquebot qui coulait. La respiration sifflante, la peur s'emparait de lui, mais il ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés sur ce canot dans lequel il ne monterait pas. C'était sans compter le grand blond qui les avait remarqués de loin.

« Naaaaat ! »

Le dit Nat se retourna, faisant face au danois qui avait l'air passablement fatigué. Débraillé, les joues roses, il avait l'air d'avoir fait le cent mètres, en nage libre, vu l'état de ses vêtements. Nataniel allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, demander ce qu'il faisait dans cet état, mais il fut coupé par Johan qui le poussa en avant, lui faisant lâcher la main de Fai.

« Nathalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dit de monter dans un canot !

_ … Natha-

_ Il a genre raison, tu sais, Na-tha-lie. »

Les yeux écarquillés, l'islandais dévisagea Fai et Johan, une expression de totale incompréhension déformait ses traits. D'abord outré par cette erreur volontaire sur son prénom, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, ces deux abrutis. Et plus il comprenait, plus il avait envie de les frapper pour leur bêtise. Jamais il ne passerait pour une fille, fallait pas qu'ils rêvent, il n'était pas si frêle et efféminé que ça. Enfin, il fallait avouer que, perdu dans son gilet de sauvetage, il avait l'air d'un gamin. Mais certainement pas d'une fille. Vexé, et terrifié, il allait répliquer violemment, quand Johan fit une remarque qui le figea sur place.

« Tu sais que Aleks ne partira pas sans toi. »

Son cœur manqua un battement, ses prunelles d'améthyste plantées dans le regard d'océan du danois. Le visage grave, il lui faisait passer le message. Tu montes dans le canot, tu retrouveras ton frère après. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se débrouiller, mais il allait sauver Aleksander, et la condition pour qu'il le fasse, c'était que Nataniel soit en sécurité. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas pensé à son grand frère. Cet homme qui se mettait en quatre pour lui, que ça lui plaise ou non, le norvégien l'avait toujours protégé, l'avait toujours tiré d'affaire, s'était occupé de lui depuis sa naissance.

C'est cette pensée qui l'empêcha de protester quand le danois le poussa dans le canot, refilant un billet vert au français qui contrôlait la montée. L'islandais avait peut-être les traits fins d'une adolescente, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment illusion dans le rôle de Nathalie. Une fois au milieu de toutes ces femmes épeurées, il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il leva les yeux vers Johan qui le gratifia d'un clin d'œil entendu. Puis il regarda Fai, qui lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Mais… Et toi ? demanda Nataniel d'une voix blanche

_ Je vais m'en sortir, genre.

_ J'ai un arrangement de l'autre côté, je le ferai monter avec ton frère.

_ Tu vois. »

Nataniel les regardait toujours, pas rassuré le moins du monde, tripotant nerveusement la sangle de son gilet de sauvetage. Une fillette l'observait avec des yeux ronds, manifestement fasciné par ses cheveux d'argent, il croisa son regard d'ambre et lui offrit un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. La fillette souriait de toutes ses dents, elle pointa le marin français, un air fier sur le visage. L'islandais se demanda un instant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, quand dans un anglais approximatif, la petite lui expliqua que c'était son tonton, et qu'il était apparemment trop fort parce qu'il allait sauver tout le monde. Nataniel grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, la moitié des passagers du paquebot allait couler avec. Personne ne pourrait les sauver, c'était fini.

« Vous n'avez pas d'arrangement, genre ? demanda Fai, une fois qu'il fut sûr que l'islandais ne pouvait plus les entendre

_ Si. Mais pas pour toi. Juste pour Aleks. J'espère que tu sais nager. » répliqua Johan avant de se retourner et de filer en sens inverse

Fai esquissa un sourire. Alors il était bon pour se noyer avec le reste. Mais au moins il avait sauvé Nataniel. Il lui fit un dernier signe de la main, n'osant pas le regarder plus, au risque de lui sauter dans les bras, et se retourna, décidant de partir à la recherche de son propre frère, pour mourir en famille, mourir avec ceux qui comptaient pour lui, essayer de mettre Yong Soo et Mei dans un canot.

L'islandais écoutait toujours la petite fille, les yeux rivés vers le bord du bateau. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, le sang bouillir dans ses veines, un cri aigu attira son attention. Le canot était descendu au niveau du pont inférieur, et il voyait Elizaveta, cette femme forte et sûre d'elle, crier après l'albinos qu'il avait vu à son bras à la fête des troisième classe. Leurs doigts entremêlés, ils courraient vers l'arrière bateau, affrontant à deux l'horrible épreuve qu'était le naufrage. Une larme coula sur la joue de Nataniel, retraçant sa mâchoire dans un sillon humide. Il réalisait doucement qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais celui dont il s'était épris. C'était stupide, c'était agir comme le dernier des idiots, mais l'islandais choisit d'écouter son cœur plutôt que sa tête.

C'est pour ça que, brusquement, il se leva et sauta vers le pont, déclenchant un concert de cris apeurés chez les femmes du canot qu'il avait joyeusement fait tanguer en s'élançant vers le paquebot. Il s'accrocha de justesse à la rambarde, ses pieds glissant contre la coque alors qu'il se hissait de l'autre côté. Un marin le repéra et le remonta par le col de son gilet en le traitant de malade mental. Très vite, Nataniel se dégagea de sa poigne et couru vers les escaliers. Comme un dératé, il courrait, se fichant des gens qu'il bousculait sur son passage, les joues trempées des autres larmes qui avaient suivit la première.

« Fai ! » hurla-t-il quand il repéra le dos du hongkongais, qui cherchait toujours ses proches dans la foule grondante

Le temps s'arrêta un instant, instant pendant lequel Nataniel se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Fai, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Etonné, Fai resta immobile, bouche bée, puis l'hystérie s'empara de lui, et il attrapa l'islandais par les épaules avant de le secouer, criant qu'il était complètement fou, lui demandant inlassablement pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il sauté, pourquoi avait-il fait ça, pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi de vivre. C'est d'une voix tremblante, entrecoupée de sanglots et de hoquets qu'il lui répondit.

« _Vegna þess að ég elska þig._ »

* * *

><p>Traduction : "Vegna þess að ég elska þig" : "Parce que je t'aime."<p> 


	16. Laissez moi sombrer

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Ouhouhouh, du retaaaaaaard. Oui bon, j'avais du mal à commencer ce chap .w.**

**Enfin, j'ai essayé de rester correcte avec le Capitaine. Mais c'est p'tete trop détaché, j'sais pas. |D**

**La demoiselle, c'est Floride, l'OC de xNokiko. Puis Marcel c'est le Québec de Marcelou, qui est quand même trop coule. **

**Enfin, j'crois c'est tout... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>On lui avait bien dit que son dernier voyage en tant que capitaine serait mémorable. Ecoutant d'une oreille les déblatérations du concepteur sur les qualités indéniables de son bateau, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, rêveur, une arrivée triomphale dans le port de New-York. Le voyage inaugural du RMS Titanic comme dernière traversée, on ne pouvait faire plus classieux, plus impressionnant. Nul doute qu'en arrivant deux jours plus tôt, comme le laissaient présager le temps et la vitesse qu'ils avaient prise, il ferait les gros titres, bien guindé dans son uniforme immaculé. Oh, Ludwig n'était pas quelqu'un qui recherchait particulièrement la gloire, loin de là, mais tout le monde a le droit à son petit quart d'heure sous les projecteurs, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Ludwig n'imaginait cependant pas que le Titanic, et son nom, seraient effectivement célèbres, mais pour autre chose que leur traversée record. Non. Vraiment. Il n'avait pu croire un instant ce qu'il se passait. Et pourtant. Comme tout le monde, il avait sentit la secousse qui avait failli renverser sa tasse. Il était sorti à toute vitesse de sa cabine, alarmé, sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une veste, pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait eu un rapide échange avec Jones, le maître d'équipage, avant de demander à voir immédiatement le concepteur sur la passerelle de navigation.

Le diagnostic de M. Honda n'avait pas été très bon, quant à la survie du bateau. Catastrophique même. L'eau montait, et continuerait à monter, inexorablement, inondant les compartiments de l'avant, en progressant jusqu'à la poupe. Le Titanic allait sombrer, c'était une chose sûre, et Ludwig avait du digérer la nouvelle rapidement. Même si, incrédule, il ne pouvait qu'observer les évènements défiler devant ses yeux. Les gens se pressaient sur le pont, cherchaient à sauver leur peau. Lui, il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Tout lui semblait flou. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être dans le même bateau que tous ces gens apeurés. Il avait peut-être déjà accepté l'idée de sombrer avec le bâtiment. Il se faisait bousculer aussi. L'autorité suprême du capitaine s'effritait. Il retomba sur terre quand un garçon agité le héla.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Faut sauver la p'tite, y veulent pas m'laisser la mettre d'dans ! Sauvez-la ! »

Ludwig baissa les yeux vers la gamine. De grands yeux bleus sur un minois effrayé, des boucles blondes et une moue d'enfant qui ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il se passe. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui pinça affectueusement la joue, avant de lever les yeux vers l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait.

« Eh bien, tu peux aussi monter dans un canot mon gars, t'es encore jeune.

_ Non capitaine, j'ai déjà dix-huit ans… Criss j'veux juste sortir Emily d'là ! » fit-il en poussant devant lui la fillette

Ludwig hocha lentement la tête avant de crier un ordre au blond à lunettes qui s'occupait de la descente du canot le plus proche. Aussitôt, en bon marin bien obéissant, il abandonna sa manœuvre, confiant la tâche à un autre matelot, et s'avança au pas de course vers son capitaine, manifestement essoufflé par les efforts qu'il avait à faire depuis le début, à courir partout pour brailler des ordres et repousser des hommes effrayés par la peur de la mort pour que les femmes et les enfants aient une chance de s'en sortir. Son regard dériva presque immédiatement sur l'enfant en pleurs.

« Oui mon capitaine ? finit-il par demander

_ Jones, faites-moi une place sur ce bateau pour cette petite, bon sang. Laissez-les amener leurs enfants, compris ?

_ Je vais essayer, capitaine, ils sont tellement enragés…

_ Je sais. Vous et Kirkland, mettez-y de l'ordre, je me retire.

_ … Capitaine ?

_ Bonne chance, Alfred. » dit-il avec un garde à vous

Sur ces paroles, Ludwig s'éloigna, laissant l'américain embarquer la fillette sur le canot, sans tenir compte de ses braillements désespérés en direction du garçon qui avait demandé à ce qu'on la sauve. Marcel ne reverrait jamais sa petite sœur, mais au moins celle-ci vivrait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui, finalement. Ludwig aurait aimé avoir le courage de faire pareil. De pousser devant lui tout ce petit monde. Qu'ils aillent tous sains et saufs sur des bateaux pendant qu'il sombrerait comme tout bon capitaine, avec son navire. Seulement, il savait bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour tout le monde. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, hein.

Il se dirigea vers la passerelle de navigation et referma la porte derrière lui. Il flâna le long des installations, embrassa du regard cette pièce dans laquelle il avait passé la plupart de son temps depuis le départ des côtes irlandaises. Il effleura du bout des doigts le gouvernail devenu proprement inutile à présent. Il l'empoigna, le tournant négligemment, s'imaginant un instant à la place de Matthew, qui le maniait la plupart du temps, comme lui au début de sa carrière. Un instant, il retourna dans le passé, où il était jeune et enjoué. Le passé où il gambadait à toute allure d'un bout à l'autre du bateau dans l'espoir de bien faire et de s'attirer les faveurs du capitaine. Il ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit caractéristique du verre qui tente de résister à la pression, bien trop forte, exercée par l'eau.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les vitres explosèrent. Les fenêtres crachaient de leur gueule béante des trombes d'eau qui soufflèrent Ludwig et l'engloutirent avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Assommé aussitôt, il ne sentit par l'eau glacée s'insinuer en lui par tous les pores, le malmener, s'emparer de l'espace vide dans ses poumons, son estomac, et toute cavité possible à laquelle elle avait accès. Il ne se sentit pas flotter au-dessus du parquet penché, et n'entendit même pas l'explosion de la dernière fusée de détresse tirée par Matthew.


	17. Coupe les cordes

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~.**

**Ouah, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas uppé celle-là .. Honte à moi de n'avoir rien écrit pour le centenaire, ahem. Bon, là, il s'agit de la scène toute courte où que le mousse doit couper les cordes du canot toussa. Je sais, c'est Fabrizio qui le fait dans le film, mais je m'en éloigne, du film. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai repensé deux trois scènes en m'appuyant sur le téléfilm qui a été diffusé sur NT1 la veille du centenaire et sur le dossier paru dans Paris Match (Oui ça fait genre je fais trop des recherches et touuuuuut). Donc, tout ça pour dire que vu la longueur du truc, j'ai décidé de limiter cette fic à 35 chapitres, pour éviter d'être trop redondante et d'écrire trop de chapitres qui se ressemblent. Il me reste donc quatre scènes à trouver, et hop, c'est fini (oui j'dois les écrire aussi). Nous sommes donc officiellement à la moitié de cette fic ! \o/**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui suivent la traduction de Memory Shall Remain, ça arrive, lentement, mais j'ai un gentil pc qui me trolle et qui décide de couper comme ça sans préavis, histoire que j'aie envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. J'pense pondre un OS parallèle aux Jeux de la Fin et une request avant de sortir un chapitre ici. **

**Et j'annonce le titre du prochain, aussi : "Jouons, mes amis."**

**Bonne lectuuuure. **

* * *

><p>Son cœur avait du mal à repartir après le dernier coup de feu. Matthew avait essuyé une larme du coin de l'œil, s'interdisant de céder à la tristesse, à la détresse, à la panique. Il ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse, surtout en voyant l'état de son frère. Les yeux rivés sur le corps dérivant d'Arthur, il semblait prêt à abandonner son poste pour se jeter sur la dépouille et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Matthew le comprenait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, pas quand un canot remplit d'une cinquantaine de femmes et d'enfants était sur le point de se faire renverser par des hommes en furie. Cinquante vies. Pour ce prix là, Alfred devrait attendre avant de laisser libre court à son chagrin.<p>

Matthew le poussa à s'installer dans le canot, à l'avant, qu'il fasse office d'équipage. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ne servirait plus à rien sur la future épave. Il serait plus utile en mer, avec Francis pour le soutenir. Une fois ces deux-là loin, Matthew serait le plus gradé à bord, ce sera à lui de faire régner l'ordre avec les derniers matelots. Une charge lourde pour ses frêles épaules, mais le canadien le supporterait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il restait des femmes et des enfants, et peut-être un canot sur l'autre pont, il fallait tout faire pour les sauver. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

Il jeta un œil à la foule grondante, priant pour qu'aucun autre mouvement de panique vienne déranger la manœuvre, mais son regard vu vite attiré par un autre problème sur le côté droit. Le bateau s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite dans l'océan, et la passerelle de navigation était déjà presque engloutie. Matthew tremblait, de froid, d'appréhension, et se retourna en vitesse pour achever sa besogne et faire descendre cet avant dernier canot, le devoir avant tout. Il constata alors qu'il devait bien être le sol à avoir autant de convictions et à ne pas déserter son poste pour céder à la panique qui menaçait de le serrer à la gorge depuis le début de l'alerte. Il se retrouvait tout seul, avec Francis et Alfred, pour faire descendre ce maudit canot. Sauf qu'Alfred et Francis devaient rester à l'intérieur. Tant pis. Le canot était déjà à flots de toute manière. Manquait plus que les cordages à défaire. Et ça, c'était pas une mince affaire, loin de là.

Matthew grimpa sur l'une des poulies, couteau suisse entre les dents, et s'appliqua à découper soigneusement la première corde. Alfred, en dessous, essayait d'ignorer le cadavre flottant d'Arthur en équilibre sur le bout du canot, tirant sur la corde que coupait Matthew, l'arrachant progressivement. Francis, de l'autre côté du canot, s'occupait de rassurer les femmes et les enfants, gardant en joue les hommes en face qui menaçaient de s'approcher encore. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de chavirer maintenant et de balancer à la mer la cinquantaine d'âmes qu'ils avaient réussi à caser dans l'embarcation. Il y avait un homme dans le lot. Mais ça, les trois blonds ne le savaient pas. Faut dire, Feliciano était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation, et, roulé en boule dans un coin, faisait l'enfant endormi, alors qu'en dessous du manteau, il tremblait de tous ses membres, de peur d'être découvert. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, les regards convergeaient vers Matthew et son couteau, qui avaient déjà entamé le troisième cordage. Un rythme rapide, poussé par la détermination du canadien.

Les autres passagers sur le bateau commençaient à grimper à la poupe, alors que la proue s'enfonçait dans l'océan. De plus en plus, le plancher se dérobait sous leurs pieds, certains glissaient jusqu'à l'eau, d'autres s'accrochaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient, et les deux derniers canots étaient décrochés. Matthew, toujours pendu à sa poulie, finissait de couper la dernière corde qui retenait le canot plein. On en avait terminé avec ce sauvetage, il fallait à présent sortir les rames et s'éloigner du paquebot coulant, pour que les naufragés ne s'agglutinent pas autour du canot et ne le fassent pas chavirer. C'était horrible, de penser ainsi, mais il faudrait savoir repousser quelques malheureux pour sauver ces passagers. Alfred tendit une main vers Matthew. Celui-ci l'ignora.

« Matthew ! Monte !

_ Non Alfred. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi à bord.

_ Je m'en fous ! Monte bro !

_ Non. On a besoin de moi ici.

_ Laisse faire Matthew. Ne me laisse pas ! »

Matthew lui adressa un sourire sincère. Mais il n'attrapa pas la main tendue. Il ne s'avança pas vers le canot qui commençait à s'éloigner. Francis comprit, lui. Il ordonna qu'on rame, évitant le regard bleu du canadien. C'était le choix de Matthew, de rester à bord du Titanic, il l'acceptait. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à faire taire les supplications d'Alfred. Il venait de voir Arthur mourir, et maintenant, il devait dire adieu à Matthew. Adieu oui, parce que ses chances de survie, maintenant, étaient quasi nulles. A vrai dire, il allait, comme la plupart de ces malheureux encore prisonniers du paquebot, mourir. Les victimes se comptaient déjà par dizaines, voir centaines, entre les mécaniciens piégés par les portes étanches, les troisièmes classes qui n'étaient pas remontés à temps des ponts les plus bas, ceux qui s'étaient résignés et les autres qui étaient tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, la liste s'allongeait à chaque minute, alourdissant le bilan humain de cette catastrophe sans précédents. Le nom de Matthew Williams figurerait quelque part à la fin de cette longue liste de disparus dans les méandres de l'océan Atlantique.


	18. Jouons mes amis

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Ahahahahah. J'up de moins en moins souvent moi... J'vais m'faire taper d'ssus à force. Bref. Et j'ai trip avec Lettonie faut croire, en c'moment. C'est pas très joli, mais le prochain il va l'être plus, et il va arriver vite, tant que je suis en train de chouiner à l'idée. Ahaha. Euh, que dire. L'orchestre. Ca résume tout non ? :3**

**Pour le prochain de la face de nordique. Guess who.**

**Et OUI, je ferais la scène du dessin, promis, mais pas en mode érotique comme dans le film. Passke l'érotisme et moi... Bof. 8D **

**Bonne lecture o/**

* * *

><p>Ses mains tremblaient de froid, il devait beaucoup prendre sur lui pour éviter de faire des fausses notes, et, alors que son archer allait et venait sur les cordes du violon qu'il pinçait en accord pour faire des sons qui se voulaient beaux, il fermait les yeux, oubliant un moment où il était. Concentré sur la mélodie qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'avoir jouée, entendue et rejouée, il se sentait comme dans un autre monde. Un monde où il serait seul, avec son violon. Ou pas. Dans ce monde, il y aurait aussi Eduard et Toris. Et leurs instruments. A eux trois, ils avaient assez pour être bien. Avec leurs notes qui s'enchaînaient dans un ballet ininterrompu. Il pouvait presque les voir danser devant ses yeux, sautillant sur une partition virtuelle comme on en voit dans les mauvais cartoons. Mais en mieux.<p>

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours aimé le violon, et avait été ravi de l'apprendre. C'est à l'école de musique qu'il avait rencontré Eduard et Toris. L'un avait un violon, comme lui, l'autre un violoncelle plus gros que lui, à l'époque. Les trois garçons s'étaient entendus comme larrons en foire. Un joli petit trio de passionnés, et très vite une belle amitié s'était créée. Et partir à trois pour faire partie de l'orchestre du Titanic, ce prestigieux navire, le letton ne pouvait être plus heureux que le jour où il avait posé le pied sur le paquebot de rêve, se promettant une belle carrière de violoniste en Amérique. Le rêve américain, après tout.

Et là, seuls ses amis et la mélodie qu'ils jouaient comptaient. Les gens allaient et venaient en courant sur le pont, ne se souciant plus des musiciens qui faisaient à présent partie de ce décor de cauchemar. Ils n'étaient plus rien, déjà à la base on passait devant eux sans les voir, au dîner, à la prière, tout le temps. Raivis était habitué à ce qu'on ne se soucie pas de lui, de toute façon, ces visages de poupées de porcelaine n'avaient pas la place dans son estime. Il ne retenait pas les regards dédaigneux de ces aristos, mais se délectait du moindre sourire qu'on pouvait lui adresser. Mais là, pas une trace de sourire. Partout, des visages apeurés, des airs paniqués, et rien qui ne laissait présager un quelconque espoir.

« Je crois que plus personne ne nous écoute, à quoi bon jouer… »

Toris avait fini par dire ce que chacun soufflait à demi mots entre chaque morceau, quand ils décidaient du prochain. Qui s'en souciait, à présent, du concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski ? Un requiem serait quand même plus approprié pour ce voyage sans retour, direction les tréfonds de l'Atlantique Nord. Raivis se demanda un instant si son violon pouvait flotter. Si quelqu'un pourrait un jour le récupérer, s'il finirait dans un musée avec les vestiges du paquebot, ou s'il serait réparé pour resservir, ou même s'il finirait en bois pour un bon feu de cheminée. Son violon, sa plus précieuse possession, il ne voulait pas couler avec. Portait-il plus d'intérêt à un morceau de bois qu'à sa vie ? Non. Mais quand l'espoir s'est éteint, il n'y a plus rien à faire qu'attendre. Attendre la mort, sur cette épave coulante.

« Que veux-tu faire, à la place ?

_ Tenter ma chance. »

Eduard hocha la tête, et commença à ranger son propre violon. Toris fit de même avec son violoncelle. Raivis les regarda faire d'un air dubitatif. Il s'intéressa ensuite à la foule grondante des passagers qui couraient en tous sens, tombaient du bateau, criaient, paniquaient, se marchaient dessus dans une joyeuse confusion. Il regarda ses amis abandonner leurs instruments et tenter de gagner la poupe du bateau, comme tout le monde. Raivis ravala sa salive et s'adossa au rebord. Il n'avait même pas envie de grimper là haut. A quoi bon ? L'eau l'engloutirait de toute façon.

Il sursauta et lâcha son instrument quand une secousse le fit reculer. Un horrible craquement, sonore, morbide. Puis les planches sous ses pieds se déchirèrent, progressivement. Avec un couinement apeuré, Raivis recula rapidement dans la pente, glissant sur le parquet, avant de trébucher et de s'écraser au sol. Son violon glissa avant de chuter dans la grosse fente qui s'était formée. Le bateau se déchirait en deux, et Raivis avait beau s'accrocher à la barrière, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son instrument dans les entrailles ouvertes du bateau, les larmes dévalant ses joues, la gorge ouverte laissant échapper le cri d'horreur de celui qui ne veut pas mourir comme ça, dans cette chute entre les ponts du navire, blessé, ballotté entre les planches et autres tuyaux qui tapaient dans son corps meurtri. Perdus dans les entrailles du Titanic, son violon et lui, resteront dans l'océan à tout jamais.


	19. Bats des pieds

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Honhon que j'uploade tard. Désolée. Mais ce chapitre j'ai du le réécrire plein de fois pour avoir un résultat potable. En faisant des p'tites recherches sur l'hypothermie j'me suis rendue compte que j'avais écrit du graaaaand n'importe quoi. Donc. ON RECOMMENCE. Et voilà. Et je suis une saloperie, JE SAIS. 8D**

**Et euh. Vous connaissez les noms à force donc j'recommence pas mon blabla. Plus que 11 chapitres avant la fin, on y croit. /PAN/ **

* * *

><p>Dès que son corps meurtri plongea dans l'eau à la suite de la poupe du bateau, Nataniel eut le souffle coupé. Aspiré par le navire, il battait des jambes, frénétiquement, dans l'espoir de remonter à la surface le plus vite possible, avant que ses poumons ne s'emplissent d'eau et qu'il n'ait pas la force de résister à l'attraction du navire qui s'enfonçait dans l'océan. Une main agrippée à son poignet, un poids en plus, et son gilet de sauvetage trop grand qui le tirait vers le haut. Un pied, une main, un coude, il ne savait pas, vint percuter sa joue, signe qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet abime tout noir. Où était le haut ? Où était le bas ? Par où nager ? Que faire ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son crâne à mesure que l'oxygène se faisait rare, et qu'il se sentait de plus en plus lourd.<p>

La main sur son poignet le tira, puis le lâcha avant de le rattraper par le gilet et de le remonter à la surface. Aussitôt, il prit une grande goulée d'air, remplissant ses poumons avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand il daigna enfin regarder où il se trouvait, il vit le visage fermé de Berwald, qui nageait au lieu de tous les naufragés s'agitant dans tous les sens. Apparemment pas aussi paniqué que le reste des gens autour, il le tira en arrière avec lui, s'éloignant de la masse grondante des passagers tombés à l'eau. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, vite, et il pouvait sentir chacun de ses membres trembler avec violence, de peur, et surtout, de froid.

Berwald l'entraîna à l'écart, le poussant devant lui pour qu'il s'accroche à ce qui semblait être une chaise en bois, flottant au milieu de l'océan. Nataniel saisit le bois, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage, grimpant à moitié dessus. Le suédois s'assura qu'il était bien accroché et tint la chaise d'une main, regardant au loin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un canot. Mais maintenant que les lumières du navire n'étaient plus là pour éclairer les environs, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, à par les silhouettes tremblantes des naufragés. Nataniel avait la respiration saccadée, un fin filet de fumée blanche s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, et ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau froide étaient collés à son front et à sa nuque, ne séchant pas avec l'air humide et froid d'une nuit d'avril dans l'océan Atlantique. Berwald avait perdu ses lunettes dans le naufrage, et plissait les yeux pour essayer d'y voir clair, en vain. Il soupira.

« B'uge. 'gite les j'mbes, t'auras pl's chaud. »

Nataniel hocha la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il suivit le conseil de Berwald et se mit à battre des jambes, plus ou moins vite, histoire de se tenir chaud encore un peu. Le suédois fixait l'horizon, il attendait un bateau, un canot, un signe. Car s'il n'avait plus l'espoir de s'en sortir, il avait l'espoir pour le petit Nataniel, et pour les jeunes autour, pour les gamins, pour la blonde et son frère qui étaient à côté d'eux sur la poupe, pour l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains qui barbotait sur sa droite, pour Elizaveta qui tremblait sur sa gauche. Et, après tout ça, il avait quand même l'espoir d'un jour revoir le sourire de Tino.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, lentes, s'étirant avec la litanie des âmes paniquées en fond. Les cris s'estompaient doucement, à mesure que ceux sans gilet de sauvetage ni rien pour se raccrocher se retrouvaient à bout de force, coulant plus ou moins silencieusement dans l'océan. Nataniel se prenait à fermer les yeux, oubliant de battre des jambes, tant il avait du mal à les sentir. Berwald regardait partout, il se retenait de nager pour s'éloigner de la foule, à la recherche d'un canot. C'était idiot comme démarche, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas par où ils étaient partis, mais ça le frustrait de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il regarda alors le plus jeune.

« Nat. T'as ton s'fflet ?

_ Hm…

_ R'stes év'illé. S'ffle d'dans.

_ Pour quoi faire… ?

_ App'ler à l'aide. »

Nataniel fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de soupirer et d'attraper le sifflet dans la poche avant de son pantalon. Le contact d'abord de l'eau froide sur sa main qui avait finalement séché le fit grimacer, mais celui du métal froid sur ses lèvres gercées lui arracha un geignement. Le regard que lui lançait Berwald néanmoins lui ôta toute envie de balancer le sifflet dans l'eau. Puis, ça pouvait peut-être l'occuper. Nataniel se mit alors à siffler, d'abord tout doucement, et il alla en augmentant le volume. Berwald le regarda faire un instant, et recommença à jeter des coups d'œil un peu partout autour de lui.

Il comptait sur le norvégien, à cet instant, en fait. Si, comme Johan l'avait assuré, Aleksander se trouvait bien sur un canot, il ferait tout pour venir voir si son petit frère était sain et sauf, et tenter de le ramener. Le dernier espoir de Berwald était donc un blond paniqué, c'est dire si la situation était désespérée. Et le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses propres jambes finissait de l'inquiéter. L'issue n'allait pas être jolie, si quelqu'un était sauvé ce soir, ça ne serait certainement pas lui. C'est en se rendant compte que son corps répondait avec de grandes difficultés qu'il se sentit condamné. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, et les violents tremblements qui l'agitaient étaient remplacés par une incapacité totale à remuer le moindre orteil. Berwald ferma finalement les yeux, abandonna toute idée de se battre, écoutant les sifflements qui lui semblaient de plus en plus éloignés de l'islandais. Silencieusement, il sombra dans le noir complet, le froid l'emportant sur toute sa volonté de vivre. Et ses mains lâchèrent la chaise.

Nataniel, les joues rouges de l'effort que lui demandaient les sifflements, de plus en plus difficiles à émettre avec le froid qui lui rongeait les sangs. Il remarqua alors le suédois qui s'enfonçait dans l'eau et lui attrapa l'épaule, le secouant dans l'espoir de lui faire rouvrir les yeux. Devant le silence et le visage fermé de Berwald, il se mit à le supplier, le sifflet toujours coincé entre ses dents.

« Berwald ! Réveille-toi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Sa voix tremblait, était faible, mal assurée, entrecoupée des sanglots qui commençaient à l'agiter. Mais plus il suppliait, plus il secouait la carcasse sans vie de Berwald, plus il se rendait compte que c'était trop tard, que le suédois n'était tout simplement plus de ce monde. Et il finit par le laisser sombrer dans l'océan, s'accrochant un peu plus à la chaise comme à la dernière chose qui le raccrochait lui à la vie. Il continua de siffler, la légère chaleur dans ses joues à chaque souffle le rassurant un peu sur le temps qu'il lui restait à lui avant de sombrer. Il n'entendait plus que le son du sifflet résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il ne sentait plus que le froid mordant de l'eau, de l'air, du métal sur ses lèvres. Garder les yeux ouverts devenait difficile, et il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. L'engourdissement de ses muscles s'était propagé à son esprit, doucement mais sûrement. Il sentait son souffle s'affaiblir, chaque mouvement lui semblait plus compliqué et douloureux que le précédent, et il préféra se laisser flotter, à moitié étalé sur sa pauvre chaise. Il regardait droit devant lui, sans réellement voir, il n'entendait pas les cris et les appels provenant du canot qui s'avançait en sa direction. Il ne sifflait plus depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait même plus comment siffler. Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Il ne savait plus. Il s'en fichait. Il sombra dans un noir complet, le coma dû à une hypothermie profonde, l'état de mort apparente. Il ne sentit pas qu'on lui arrachait son sifflet. Il n'était pas passé de l'autre côté, mais c'était tout comme.


	20. Réponds moi

**Ooooh je fais n'importe quoi dans mes updates moiiii. Bref. Désolée du retard. Surtout que c'est con autant de retard au deux tiers de cette fic, quoi. C'est bête. En plus pour un passage aussi vide et inutile que celui là. **

**Hm. Bon, comme d'hab, les noms, c'est les mêmes. Rappel, Mei pour Taïwan, au cas où. Et j'explique. J'ai lu dans un article sur le Titanic que grimper sur un canot n'était pas nécessairement synonyme de survie, puisque... Y'en a ils sont morts dedans, de froid. Donc, voilà. C'est tout. Je crois. Le prochain est plus joyeux, y'aura pas de morts ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les lumières du paquebot penchant s'étaient à présent éteintes, les plombs avaient vraisemblablement sauté, et du coup, plus rien, si ce n'est la lueur des étoiles, ne leur permettait de deviner ce qu'il se passait à quelques centaines de mètres de leur canot immobilisé dans l'océan. Ils se distinguaient à peine les uns des autres, seulement éclairés par les quelques lampes torches braquées par les membres d'équipage. Ils pouvaient néanmoins distinguer la fumée blanche qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres, violacées, de chacun.<p>

Tino tremblait légèrement, enveloppé dans son manteau, les yeux rivés sur le paquebot, il déglutit avec difficulté, songeant à Berwald. Où était-il ? Avait-il réussi à monter dans un canot ? Etait-il toujours à bord ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête. L'idée seule d'avoir perdu Berwald lui était insupportable, et pourtant, il s'y était résolu au moment même où le canot avait touché la surface de l'eau. Tremblant de froid, il serra contre lui les deux petits qui avaient pris place sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête quand il aperçut une nouvelle embarcation. Il scruta le canot à la fuyante lumière des torches des officiers, dans l'espoir de voir un éclat de lunettes, une tignasse blonde, un éclair bleu qu'il connaissait. Au lieu de ça, c'est un visage rond et des cheveux blonds tirés en arrière qu'il reconnut, ainsi qu'une voix.

« Tino ?

_ Aleksander ! Mais comment…

_ Nataniel est avec toi ?

_ Euh… Non je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander au norvégien ce qu'il lui prenait, l'autre se mit à scruter le canot dans lequel il était assis, avec les deux garçonnets. Il cherchait manifestement son frère. Mais Tino savait qu'il n'était pas là. Ni dans aucun des autres canots qui flottaient autour d'eux. Il avait scruté lui aussi chacun d'entre eux, à la recherche d'un visage connu, avec une pointe d'espoir de revoir le suédois. Et, il n'avait pas vu une seule trace de Nataniel. Il regarda Aleksander. Non. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire que son petit frère était soit sur le bateau soit… Mort.

« Nataniel ? »

Il commençait à l'appeler, se dressant sur le canot. Il scrutait les embarcations, cherchant son frère. Tino baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes de désespoir. Les appels d'Aleksander brisaient le silence qui s'était abattu. Chacun jetait un œil désolé au jeune homme qui refusait de voir ces visages compatissants à une douleur qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. C'était impossible. Nataniel DEVAIT être là. Johan lui avait dit, lui avait promis, assuré que son frère était sain et sauf sur un canot.

« Nataniel ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Il enjamba le vide entre deux canots et grimpa sur un autre. Personne n'eut le cœur de l'arrêter, quand il se mit à inspecter chaque recoin des bateaux. Personne ne l'arrêta quand il souleva les couvertures, scrutant les visages des gens. Yong Soo, par contre, fronça les sourcils quand il souleva le châle dans lequel Mei était enroulée. Pas parce qu'il lui défendait de toucher à sa sœur, non, parce que sa sœur n'avait pas moufté. Il se mit alors à la secouer, légèrement, pour qu'elle donne un signe de vie quelconque.

« Nataniel ? »

Le norvégien était d'autant plus inquiet qu'il ne lui restait qu'un canot à fouiller, et toujours aucun signe de son frère. Rien. Il désespérait, et il avait raison, arrivé à la dernière couverture soulevée sur une petite blonde au visage rond, il tomba à genoux sur le fond du bateau. Immobile et sans voix, il réalisa soudain que son petit frère n'était pas parmi les gens sains et saufs assis dans les canots. Son cœur semblait peser une tonne, d'un seul coup, et il fut le seul à ne pas se retourner en entendant le cri d'horreur de Yong Soo, qui venait de s'apercevoir que sa jeune sœur était morte de froid, dans ses bras.


	21. Si vous sautez, je devrais vous sauver

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Encore un peu longue à l'update, mais Japan Expo approche et j'ai peu de temps pour moi, je spammerais après le 11 juillet. **

**Du fluff à bubuuuuuuuulles ! Du HongIce à bubulles roses. Et oui. Ca arrive. Et j'vous en sert. Et pas de morts promiiis 8D **

**C'est très, beaucoup, du dialogue, ce chapitre, parce qu'il me semble que c'est le plus important dans cette scène. Et un peu extrapolé par rapport au film. Parce qu'Ice c'est une jeune fille en fleur non plus, hein (faudrait voir à pas l'oublier D8).**

**Et euh... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Tap tap tap.<em>

« N'approchez pas.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Sinon je saute.

_ J'ai genre pas le droit de me balader ?

_ Restez loin de moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Sinon je saute.

_ Pourquoi vous voudriez sauter ?

_ Parce que.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier à un inconnu.

_ Vous comptez, genre, vous jeter du bateau, non ?

_ Perspicace.

_ Alors vous avez genre rien à perdre à m'le dire.

_ En quoi ça vous concerne ou même vous intéresse ?

_ J'sais pas. Mais genre, si vous sautez, j'vais devoir aller vous chercher.

_ … Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?

_ Parce que ça me ferait genre mal à l'estomac de vous voir vous écraser dans une eau aussi gelée, et de rien faire. Et j'aurais pas la conscience tranquille.

_ Problèmes de conscience hein ? Faites avec.

_ Non. J'ai pas envie.

_ C'est pas mon problème, à moi, si vous vous sentez mal parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de me foutre en l'air devant vous.

_ Quel langage, pour un première classe.

_ … Comment vous… ?

_ J'vous ai vu, genre, vous balader sur le pont des premières. Vous avez pas gagné assez de fric cette année, donc genre, ayé, on s'fout en l'air, hein ?

_ J'fais pas d'affaires, moi. Et je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter.

_ J'le fais si j'veux. Genre, ça m'désole qu'on veuille se jeter à l'océan pour des broutill-

_ La ferme. Vous ne savez rien !

_ J'demande que ça, de savoir.

_ … Laissez-moi.

_ Non. »

Agacé, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers cet énergumène qui venait le déranger. Il s'accrochait fermement à la barrière de la poupe, en équilibre précaire dans le vide. En dessous de lui, les hélices tournaient, tranchant l'eau et faisant tourbillonner l'écume blanchâtre. L'eau presque noire avait quelque chose d'effrayant, mais d'attrayant. Facile comme mort, il pensait être assommé rien que par la chute. Facile, rapide. Sauf quand un jeune asiatique y met son grain de sel et retarde votre chute. Il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un nouveau regard courroucé.

« Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas !

_ J'suis genre, au courant.

_ Foutez-moi la paix !

_ Alors remontez à bord.

_ Non.

_ S'il vous plaît.

_ Je ne veux pas.

_ Le problème est que je ne veux genre pas aller vous repêcher. Ça caille, là-dedans.

_ J'suis au courant, merci.

_ J'ai genre jamais été me baigner dans des eaux glacées. Et vous ?

_ Si. Une fois.

_ C'était bien ?

_ Froid.

_ On aurait genre pu s'en douter. J'ai encore moins envie de vous sauver, là.

_ Personne ne vous le demande.

_ Conscience. Vous n'avez pas de la famille, qui serait genre, triste, de vous perdre ?

_ J'ai que mon frère, et il est suffisamment occupé avec ses affaires pour se soucier de moi.

_ … Des amis ?

_ Non.

_ Du tout ? C'est genre triste.

_ Bien. Maintenant vous permettez, j'ai un suicide à mener.

_ Revenez de ce côté, et expliquez-moi donc… Euh. J'sais pas c'est quoi vot' nom.

_ Aucun intérêt. Laissez-moi, maintenant, allez donc dans votre cabine calmer votre conscience.

_ Moi c'est Fai. Fai Tao. Enchanté, m'sieur « Aucun intérêt ». »

Il fronça les sourcils, encore plus. Il se foutait clairement de lui. Et il n'aimait pas ça. L'autre, Fai, avec ses mains dans les poches, adossé à la barrière dans une attitude totalement désinvolte, il l'énervait, rien que pour ça.

« La ferme.

_ Bah quoi ? Allez, donnez-moi la main, revenez genre, de ce côté.

_ …

_ Vous avez genre, rien à perdre, à taper un peu la discute, mais je préfèrerai ne pas causer avec quelqu'un qui est pas loin de genre, tomber. Vous pourrez sauter après, si vous en avez encore envie.

_ … Bon. »

Il se retourna, lentement, et saisit la main que Fai lui tendait. Il croisa le regard de l'asiatique, et l'autre lui adressa un léger sourire.

« C'est bien, c'est quoi, donc, vot' nom ?

_ Helgusson. Nataniel Helgusson.

_ Abominablement long. Nat ça suffira.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de…

_ M'en fiche. Allez, grimpez. »

Il le tira en avant, dans un geste pour l'inciter à passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Nataniel s'exécuta et commença à grimper sur les barreaux. Mais ils étaient trop humides, et ses mocassins hors de prix n'étaient pas faits pour soutenir quelqu'un sur de la ferraille humide. Et le drame, il glissa, sa main serrant toujours celle de Fai. Un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se sentait tomber dans le vide.

« Nat ! Calme-toi ! »

Fai avait oublié toute formule de politesse devant la panique du jeune homme pendu à son bras, qui hurlait à plein poumons, les pieds dans le vide glissant contre la coque du bateau dans une tentative désespérée de remonter. Des larmes de terreur perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et il se repassait déjà le cours de sa vie dans sa tête. Dix-sept ans de cotillons et de paillettes, de quoi vous faire mourir d'ennui.

« Nat ! Nataniel ! Accroche-toi, je vais t'remonter, ok ? Arrête de t'agiter ! »

Nataniel hocha vivement la tête, s'agrippant le plus possible au bras de Fai. Celui-ci souffla un coup et tira de toutes ses forces pour remonter le garçon aux cheveux gris pendu à lui. Dès qu'il le put, Nataniel attrapa un des barreaux et s'appuya dessus pour se hisser de l'autre côté. C'était sans compter sur Fai qui l'attrapa carrément par la taille et le souleva, avant de trébucher sur le plancher du pont. Ils tombèrent ensemble sur le parquet, Fai au-dessus de Nataniel, qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« … Ça va, Nat ? »

Le dit Nat hocha la tête, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Fai lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour dire une nouvelle boutade, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Eh toi ! Lâche-le ! »

Avec stupeur, il regarda les officiers accourir vers eux, et comprit alors qu'il y alla avoir un gros malentendu. Il leva les bras et commença à se justifier, mais fut interrompu par des menottes qu'on lui passait aux poignets.

« Comment a-t-il osé poser la main sur mon petit frère ? »

Un grand blond avait accouru juste après, un gars de la haute, au vu de son costume bien propre et cher. Il passa une couverture autour des épaules de Nataniel, jetant un regard noir à l'asiatique que tout le monde prenait alors pour un délinquant. Nataniel déglutit et se mit alors à parler.

« Il n'y est pour rien. Ce… C'est un malentendu !

_ Un malentendu ? Un homme qui serre un autre qui crie, j'appelle pas ça un malentendu, jeune homme.

_ C'est pas ça ! Il… Il m'a rattrapé ! Il m'a… Sauvé la vie.

_ .. Comment ça ?

_ Je… J'ai cru apercevoir des dauphins, vous savez, comme y'en avait dans la journée, et euh… Je me suis un peu trop penché et… Et j'ai trébuché. Je serais passé par-dessus bord si F-monsieur Tao ne m'avait pas sauvé. »

Un silence suivit le petit récit de toute évidence bancal de Nataniel. On interrogea Fai, qui appuya les dires du nordique. On le relâcha donc, et il fut convenu d'une invitation à dîner en première classe, pour qu'il conte ses exploits autour d'un bon verre, et histoire de le remercier à moindres frais. Nataniel demanda un instant avant de retourner en cabine, prétextant qu'il avait fait tomber sa montre sur le pont et qu'il voulait la récupérer. Fai resta là, et un silence gêné s'installa, avant que l'islandais n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

« Hm. Merci.

_ … De rien. J'vois que t'aurais genre, manqué à ton frère.

_ … Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

_ Oh désolé, m'sieur Helgusson. Mais j'ai pensé que genre, vous sauver la vie, ça se passait de protocole.

_ … T'as raison.

_ Alors comme ça on fuit, genre, les trucs de coincés de première ?

_ Oui. J'en ai marre.

_ Bien. Rendez-vous demain sur le pont, alors.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Profiter de l'instant. Genre, t'es encore vivant grâce à moi, tu pourrais, genre m'accorder une journée ?

_ … D'accord.

_ A demain alors, ne fais pas attendre ton frère.

_ A demain. »

Un sourire échangé, un rendez-vous donné, le début de quelque chose qui aurait pu durer, mais peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait de chuter de l'autre côté.


	22. Retrouve moi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Rah que je suis lente. Bondiou. Enfin, on m'en veut pas, heiiiin ? 8D /brique/**

**Natsumi, merci pour la review, ça me touche qu'on soit si à fond que ça, le détail du sifflet, nyuh ;3;**

**Bon jsuis feignasse à pas répondre à mes reviews comme ça mais booon. Bref. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de travailler le point de vue du survivant, et, euh, je pense avoir failé pas mal en fait... Enfin. Ici, deux OCs. Celui de Tsukiyo, Vatican, Fabrizio de son nom humain - OUI CA ME PERTURBE. Et celui de Miss-Friskies, Groenland, ou Thalia ~. Merci à vous deux de me permettre d'utiliser vos magnifiques persos 3**

**Et euh. Que dire. Thalia/Fabri c'est mon nouvel OTP romg. °° /PAN/ **

**Bref, pour le prochain, des menottes, avouez, vous aimez ça bande de vicieux.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

><p>Emmitouflé dans la légère couverture de laine, Fabrizio grelottait encore de son séjour prolongé dans les eaux de l'Atlantique. Serré contre la paroi de la barque, il évitait soigneusement le regard des cinq autres repêchés parmi les passagers tombés à l'eau avec le naufrage du navire. Six survivants. Sur des centaines d'autres. Et encore. Six à avoir réagit à l'appel. Certainement que y'en avait encore des vivants, dans le lot. C'était ce que se disait Fabrizio, parce que y'a pas de raison, si lui était en vie, pourquoi pas d'autres ?<p>

Ils avaient atteint les autres canots, mais il n'avait même pas la force de lever la tête pour regarder ces gens qui avaient survécu, comme lui. Les yeux rivés sur le fond du bateau, il restait recroquevillé, luttant contre le froid qui lui mordait la peau. Ca serait con de clamser une fois sorti de la flotte, qu'il se disait. Alors il grelottait en silence, prenant sur lui, essayant d'occuper son esprit avec des questions compliquées qui nécessitaient une réflexion certaine.

Les heures suivantes passèrent lentement, mais Fabrizio ne s'en préoccupait pas, il était tout simplement heureux de s'en être sorti, mais se demandait ce qui l'attendait, après. Allait-il tout simplement rentrer chez lui, prendre quelques jours de congé, puis reprendre son poste de machiniste sur un autre paquebot, et recommencer une nouvelle traversée ? Allait-il l'achever, cette fois ? Ou allait-il tout simplement rester à terre, à New-York, chez lui ?

Que de questions, auxquelles il n'avait pas encore la réponse. Il se contenta de grimper sur le bateau de secours, savourant le contact d'un sol ferme et pas humide. Il accepta avec joie le casse dalle qu'on lui offrait, répondant machinalement aux questions, histoire de voir qui était sorti indemne ou pas. Pour l'instant, sa faim prenait le dessus sur une quelconque préoccupation. Il mordait à pleines dents dans le pain, regardant d'un œil vide le blondinet qui tenait deux mômes avec lui.

Les bajoues pleines d'un café brûlant, Fabrizio regardait l'horizon. La suite du voyage direction New-York avait été courte. Enfin, en restant roulé dans ses couvertures la plupart du temps, c'était logique. La coque du bateau avait eu le droit à ses regards vides et mornes. La vue de la Statue de la Liberté ne l'avait pas fait sourire, il était juste soulagé. Soulagé que ce bateau là ait tenu. Soulagé qu'ils soient enfin dans le port. Soulagé de savoir qu'il allait enfin toucher la terre ferme.

Fabrizio, il attendait, sur son banc de bois. Il attendait que les machines s'arrêtent, que le bateau se stoppe définitivement dans le port. C'est long, mais c'est comme ça. Il savait comment ça marche, comment en bas, on avait pas l'impression d'être aussi longs. Il le savait, tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. De l'eau, il en avait vu assez, là il voulait juste sentir le béton sous ses chaussures bouffées par le sel. Il en avait marre des embruns sur sa peau, de l'air iodé et de l'humidité constante. Il voulait du sol, il voulait s'allonger dans un lit sans être ballotté par les roulis.

Et là, il pouvait enfin descendre, avec les autres. Derrière un grand gaillard blond à lunettes qu'il savait de l'équipage, Fabrizio avançait sur la passerelle. Oh joie, des badauds par centaines. Des familles. Des retrouvailles. Et tous ces gens qui attendaient quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas. La gorge serrée, Fabrizio passa outre tous ces gens qui, la larme à l'œil, scrutaient la file des passagers dans l'espoir de voir le ou les proches attendus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher lui aussi de scruter la foule. A la recherche d'un visage. Quelqu'un. Un signe.

Ce signe, ce quelqu'un, était à l'écart. Serrant contre elle son châle bon marché, elle préférait regarder tout ça de loin. Bas les journalistes qui se pressaient pour des clichés des délicieuses retrouvailles entre miraculés et gens restés à terre. Elle préférait rester en retrait. Et elle voyait juste. Fabrizio, habile fuyard, s'était faufilé entre deux familles qui se faisaient littéralement mitrailler au flash avant de sortir de l'attroupement. Manifestement en bon état, elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de se jeter à son cou, sans plus de cérémonie.

Parce que savoir quelqu'un qu'on aime en vie, ça n'a pas de prix, et on se fiche de la bienséance.


	23. Recevez moi

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**... Wait. Deux mois sans update. Ok je fais fort. PARDON. D8**

**C'était pas voulu. J'ai disons repris les cours, et pfiou, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Et en plus j'voulais m'documenter sur ce chapitre. Parce que le film était pas franchement accurate au niveau des radios. Le SOS c'était pas utilisé gruh. /ouijeragepourrienchut/. **

**J'adore les radios, le morse, tout ça, j'trouve ça fascinant... Forcément j'ai voulu faire un chapitre dessus, obligé. Pologne en scène mes poulets.**

**Alors pour les sources, concernant les messages (les deux sont réels heiin), c'est un bouquin que j'vous recommande chaudement : "Il était une fois le Titanic" par Gérard A. Jaeger ! **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Assis sur son siège en bois laqué, il pianotait sur le dispositif d'émission de la radio flambant neuve. Modèle Marconi, flambant neuve. Un luxe rare, que Feliks avait eu peu l'occasion de manipuler, plus habitué aux vieux modèles. Le blond avait donc affaire au must en matière d'émetteur-transmetteur. Et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Feliks était un de ces hommes qui aiment leur métier, qui s'en vont travailler avec le sourire et l'œil brillant. Toujours fasciné par ce qu'il faisait, il avait su saisir l'incroyable opportunité qui lui avait été offerte. A savoir être en poste sur le paquebot de rêve, titan représentatif d'une course à la perfection maritime de ce début de siècle, le Titanic. En plus de naviguer dans un cadre de rêve, il faisait ce qu'il aimait, et était grassement payé pour ça.<p>

Oui, grassement. Car il ne se contentait pas de transmettre les messages de navigation et de noter les avertissements et signalements en provenance d'autres navires, non. Il se devait aussi de transmettre des messages demandés par les autres passagers. Qui payaient cher pour quelques mots envoyés sur les ondes. Tellement cher que pour finir ses commandes, Feliks dédaignait parfois les signalements qu'il recevait. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Qui, face à un gros billet, ne flancherait pas ? Peu de monde hélas. On n'a pas tous une vertu à toute épreuve.

Feliks le premier. Son collègue, un blondinet à l'air revêche, Sadiq, n'était pas mieux, si ce n'est pire. Mais il n'était pas en poste ce soir-là, quand à 23h40, tout le bâtiment s'ébranla, de la quille jusqu'à la vigie. Et alors qu'il finissait de coder un message destiné à une quelconque pointure new-yorkaise dont il ne retiendrait pas le nom, Feliks senti la Marconi frémir sous ses doigts filiformes. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. L'épais casque vissé sur son crâne l'empêchait d'entendre les bruits de pas précipités et les exclamations étouffées des marins qui allaient et venaient près de son office. Alors il tapait sur sa machine, sans se rendre compte que dehors, la panique s'installait, s'insinuant doucement dans les veines de chacun des passagers, cette adrénaline qui montait au cerveau, et qui vous rendait à l'état primitif d'animal uniquement mû par son instinct de survie des plus basiques.

Il ne se rendit compte de la situation que quand le capitaine ouvrit la porte de son office, l'air préoccupé, ou pire, carrément accablé. Il lui tendit un papier, le visage fermé. Un sourcil levé, le radio prit le message, écarquillant les yeux en le lisant.

«_ CQD. Ici position 41.44 N. – 50.24 O. Demande secours._ »

Un regard interloqué pour le capitaine Beilschmidt.

« Dites-leur que nous avons besoin de secours imminents.

_ Capitaine … ?

_ Nous coulons par l'avant. Tâchez de trouver un bateau à proximité, et vite. »

Feliks, abasourdi, resta un instant bouche bée face à une telle déclaration. Mais pas pour longtemps. Il reprit vite fait ses esprits, et s'installa à nouveau devant la précieuse Marconi. Il remit son casque et balaya d'un revers de mains toutes les missives des passagers, laissant uniquement le papier du capitaine et une feuille blanche, ainsi qu'un stylo. Feliks se mit alors au boulot. Le doigt sur le dispositif, il codait en morse le signal international de détresse, qui serait bientôt remplacé par le célèbre SOS, annonçant la tragédie qui se déroulait sur le R.M.S Titanic.

_Come Quick Danger._

Minuit quinze. Premier message envoyé sur les ondes. Une bouteille à la mer en direction des plus proches. Un appel au secours sous forme de bips plus ou moins longs, un signal sonore. La vie de plus de deux mille âmes qui ne tenait qu'à des transmissions immatérielles. Feliks ne céda pas à la panique. Il faisait son boulot, comme toujours, avec sérieux et dextérité. Sauf que cette fois, c'était pas des billets verts qu'il avait en jeu, mais des vies humaines. Son front était trempé de sueur. Stress, fatigue, peur. Responsabilité avant tout. Alors il restait là, à appeler à l'aide, à recevoir des demandes des bateaux qui disaient qu'ils faisaient route vers eux. Oui, bien, mais ils étaient trop loin, ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Et une mer de glaces dérivantes autour d'eux les isolait, compliquant l'accès des autres bateaux au lieu du naufrage. Ils étaient condamnés. Et pendant que dehors chacun cherchait à se faire une place sur un canot au son des violons de l'orchestre, Feliks restait accroché à sa radio.

« _Imbécile. Restez à l'écoute, et fermez-la._ »

Il perdait patience. C'était trop long. C'était fichu. De l'eau glacée mouillait ses mocassins vernis. Elle s'engouffrait, trop vite, dans son office. Feliks transmis un dernier message alors que ses genoux trempaient dans l'eau salée. 2h15. Il était temps de fuir. 2h15, le Titanic n'émettait plus.

2h20, le Titanic avait sombré, emportant avec lui la Marconi qui n'avait servi qu'une fois, et le radio Łukasiewicz qui ne transmettrait plus jamais rien.


	24. Allons les chercher

**Booon. Il semblerait que je sois sortie de ma période de blocage d'écriture. J'espère. **

**Je reprends donc cette fic là où j'étais. Avec un petit chapitre de sudistes. **

**Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour cet AU ça ma frustre, j'ai encore des pistes à explorer en plus... Bref tout ça pour dire que je sais pas si j'atteindrai 30 chapitres. Disons 26 ou 27. Huuu. Et une séquelle peut-être, tirée d'un rp avec Kana, avec ma nouvelle version d'Islande et son Hong Kong. Ce sera un petit bonus disons. **

**J'ai d'autres idées, d'autres AU. A finir d'abord ceux que j'ai commencé, bon diou, ça fait déjà un an que cette fic est commencée ! D:**

**Bref, bonne lecture, je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite !**

* * *

><p>« Abruti passe pas par-là ! C'est le couloir des premières classes !<p>

_ Et alors ?

_ T'es con ou bien ? On n'a pas le droit d'y aller !

_ Qui l'a dit ?

_ Le mec qui nous a vendu nos billets ?

_ Allez Lovi ! Juste un coup d'œil. S'il te plaît ! »

Le dit Lovi le détailla un instant, puis jeta un œil à la porte blanche qui les séparait de l'autre partie du navire. Embarqués en troisième classe sur le RMS Titanic, Lovino et Antonio n'avaient évidemment pas accès aux parties les plus luxueuses du bateau, devant se contenter de leur chambre à quatre lits, qu'ils partageaient avec un québécois et un néerlandais. C'était loin d'être la misère, là en bas, ils étaient plutôt bien lotis, par rapport à d'autres transatlantiques. Pas de rats, des dortoirs corrects, même mieux, des cabines. C'était propre, de plus, pas de maladie, rien. Et des fêtes, dans le réfectoire. De quoi passer une très agréable traversée, en somme.

L'engouement d'Antonio à l'idée d'aller faire une petite visite en première classe eu bientôt raison de ses réticences. Alors il soupira et hocha la tête, ce qui eut pour effet presque immédiat d'élargir le sourire de l'espagnol. Il l'entraîna par la main, ouvrant la lourde porte le plus discrètement possible. Discrètement, plus ou moins, puisqu'elle grinçait assez pour réveiller tout le couloir. Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture, essayant d'être silencieux. Antonio souriait de toutes ses dents, et jeta un œil au couloir. Lovino écarquilla les yeux.

Tant de richesses dans un simple couloir. Le tapis de moquette rouge semblait assez doux pour dormir dessus, les luminaires dorés éclairaient tout d'une douce lumière tamisée, les dorures sur les bordures des portes et les encadrements attiraient l'œil et attisaient l'envie. Ce serait si simple d'arracher un tapis et de le revendre pour quelques poignées de dollars. Ce serait si simple d'ouvrir une porte au hasard et de piocher dans les bijoux et autres saloperies de riches et parvenus, histoire de manger convenablement pendant un bon moment. Lovino était tenté, très tenté, mais il n'en fit rien, la main d'Antonio qui serrait son poignet le ramenait à la réalité.

Des bruits de pas, des éclats de voix, les deux se réfugièrent dans un coin. Le cœur de Lovino tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérait, alors qu'Antonio trouvait là matière à pouffer de rire. Il se prit un coup de coude bien placé de la part de l'italien, et il se tut quand il entendit plus distinctement les voix.

« La cale postale est déjà sous l'eau, il faut évacuer tout le monde sur le pont.

_ D'accord, on va prévenir l'équipage. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ?

_ Naturellement. »

Antonio perdit son sourire. Aussitôt, il entraîna Lovino dans la direction opposée, d'un pas vif et alerte. Avant que Lovino ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, Antonio l'avait déjà amené à l'extérieur, sur le pont inférieur. Là, l'italien prit conscience de la gravité de la situation, et se dégagea de la prise de l'autre.

« Lovino ! Il faut aller vers les canots ! Tu l'as entendu, le bateau va couler !

_ Oui, j'ai entendu crétin, mais il a aussi dit les femmes et les enfants d'abord !

_ On trouvera un moyen !

_ Et pour Bella hein ?

_ … Oh. »

Lovino le fusilla du regard un instant, avant de courir en sens inverse, en direction du pont E, où il savait que les autres étaient encore. Il ne pouvait concevoir de s'enfuir sans eux. Et se doutait qu'ils auraient bien du mal à s'en aller de toute manière, alors autant sauver les femmes et les enfants. Antonio le rattrapa, lui aussi avait fini par comprendre le point de vue de l'italien. Les deux ouvrirent ensemble la porte de la cabine numéro seize. Lovino alla directement secouer Bella dans ses couvertures, alors qu'Antonio sortait Emily de son lit.

_Ils espéraient pouvoir les sortir de là à temps._


End file.
